Stay Alive, That Would Be Enough
by Major Htom
Summary: An accidental shooting leaves Alexander Hamilton in a coma. The relationships of everyone who knows Alex are tested as everyone begins to re-examine their own mortality and the effects of the shooting reverberate farther than Aaron and Alex alone. Set after 'Hamilween'. Rated T for swearing, violence and mental health. Formerly: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story.
1. Ten Paces, Fire

"Did you hear? Alexander Hamilton was shot!"

John lifted his head from his textbook. His heart started pounding in his chest. Surely it couldn't be... _His_ Alex. Could it?

"He was in a re-enactment of a 19th century duel with Aaron Burr and-"

John's heart sank. It _was_ his Alex. He and Aaron were really great friends. John just couldn't believe that Aaron would up and shoot Alex. John suddenly found himself standing up and going to the congregation of students. He recognized three of them as campus gossip William Van Ness, Alex's friend Nathaniel Pendleton and the kindly law student Dolley Payne.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Oh man." William shook his head. "They were doing a re-enactment of that famous duel-" He was interrupted by another student.

"We all had to do something like that, it's for history class." Dolley said.

"So Burr fires the gun and holy crap, it's not a blank. There's a fucking bullet inside." Nathaniel said. "Ripped through Hamilton's side."

"Blood everywhere!" William blurted out.

"Hamilton just collapsed to the ground." A fourth student said. John didn't recognize her. "And Burr just stands there with the gun in his hand thinking 'holy shit, what the fuck just happened?'"

"Professor Washington ran over to Hamilton." Nathaniel continued. "Even Jefferson, who _despises_ Hamilton, tried to help. I mean, so did I." He said.

"Hamilton passed out, and I called an ambulance." The fourth student showed John her phone.

"Burr tried to walk over to Hamilton, but I pulled him away. I mean, the dude was just shot by Burr. It was totally accidental, but man, I wouldn't wanna see anyone right after they'd fucking shot me." William said.

John could hear his heart pounding in his ears. This couldn't be happening to the man he loved. All he could think about was Alex. Before he knew it, he'd walked away from the group of Hamilton's classmates and he had his phone to his ear. Who was he calling? He took his iPhone from his ear to look. Eliza Schuyler. Of course. His and Alex's girlfriend. Three weeks into their new relationship, John knew to go straight to her.

" _John?! John, are you okay_?!" Eliza shouted down the phone. " _John_!"

"Yeah, I'm here." John replied.

" _Are you okay? Something seems... Off_."

"Alex got shot. Apparently."

" _Shi-John. Is he okay_?"

"No. He was shot in the stomach, I think."

" _John_ -"

"Eliza, I'm going to the hospital. I'm taking you too, you _have_ to go, I-"

" _Okay. I'll meet you at your place_." Eliza said.

* * *

After that, John wasn't quite sure what happened. Everything seemed to go by in a blur. As if he was on autopilot. He picked up Eliza and drove them both to the hospital, neither of them saying a thing. At least, John didn't think so anyway. He couldn't remember.

Once in the hospital, John ran up to the receptionist. "I'm John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton's boyfriend and I need to see him right now!"

"Are you his emergency contact?" She asked.

"Yes! Both of us are." Eliza said.

"And who are you to Mr Hamilton?"

"I'm his... B-best friend." Eliza said hesitantly, not wanting to admit that she was his girlfriend, especially after John had just loudly announced that he was Alex's boyfriend. "Elizabeth Schuyler."

The receptionist nodded and lifted the phone off the receiver next to her and pressed a few buttons.

"I have the two emergency contacts of a Mister Alexander Hamilton here." A pause. "Yes. Mister Laurens and Miss Schuyler." Another pause. This time with a change in facial expression. "Oh. Okay, I'll tell them."

Before she had even hung up the phone, John had another outburst. "Tell us what?!"

"Thank you." The receptionist put down the phone and turned to John. "Mister Laurens, Miss Schuyler, Mister Hamilton is currently in emergency surgery."

"Is he going to live?!" John slammed his hands down on the desk.

"John!" Eliza hissed.

"Eliza!" John said exasperatedly.

"I can direct you both to our waiting room." The receptionist offered. "If your friend survives surgery, he'll be taken to the recovery room. The waiting room will be around that area."

"Yes! Yes please!" Eliza nodded.

The receptionist guided Eliza to the waiting room. Eliza had John by the wrist. Her lips were moving, but John couldn't make out what she was saying. Everything seemed numb. All he wanted was to know if Alex was going to live. Since he was unsure, he was afraid to cry. Afraid to breathe. Afraid to survive.

John sat down on the seat with Eliza's hand in his. The receptionist had long gone, John had noticed. Every time Eliza spoke, it sounded muffled. Almost like John was wearing earmuffs, even though he wasn't. She was probably saying something encouraging. Maybe asking if John wanted a coffee. Hopefully not saying that Alex had died. John nodded anyway. Eliza nodded back and gave John a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Almost as soon as Eliza left, Hercules Mulligan walked in, followed by Lafayette.

"John?" Hercules asked. He crouched down in front of John. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Alex..."

"Alex is in surgery." Hercules said. "Aaron's upset. Angelica's on her way."

Eliza walked back, carrying two plastic cups full of water. "Here, John." She handed John a cup. "Hey, Hercules. Lafayette."

"Eliza." Lafayette greeted.

"How're you holding up?" Hercules asked.

"I think better than John." Eliza sighed and looked over at John.

A doctor walked inside the waiting room and everyone stiffened, bracing themselves for bad news. John looked up at the doctor before he stood up.

"Is Alex okay?" John asked softly.

"I'm afraid Mister Hamilton-"

"Alex." John corrected. "His name is Alex."

"Alex." The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid that Alex lost a lot of blood in the accidental shooting. Several of the major organs in his abdomen have been damaged, either by the bullet itself or by the contents of the organs spilling out. A few of his ribs are also fractured. And speaking of the bullet, it was lodged in his spine. There is a high chance that even if Alex survives his extensive injuries, he will be paralysed from the waist down."

"Oh my god." Eliza clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Aaron's going to be devastated." Lafayette mumbled.

"My poor little brother." Hercules shook his head.

John said nothing. He was too busy processing what the doctor said.

"We've had to place Alex in a medically induced coma. He's on several forms of life support. It's important you know that he is as critically ill a person can get. There is a low chance that he will survive but if he makes it through the night then it's a good sign." The doctor said.

John continued saying nothing. He just gave a small nod.

"Alex is unstable, but we can ask that family only go into the intensive care unit to see him." The doctor continued.

"Can I see him?" Eliza asked quietly.

"What is your relation to Alex?"

"I'm his best friend and one of his emergency contacts."

"Yes." The doctor said without hesitation. "As his emergency contact, you have the right to see him."

"John is his other contact. He's Alex's boyfriend." Eliza said.

"He also has a right to see Alex." The doctor said. "Does anyone else here have any relation to Alex?"

Hercules put his hand up. "I'm his brother."

"You three? Okay. Once Alex is out of the recovery room, you can see him, but no more than two at a time. He's still unstable. His condition could change very quickly and along with not wanting to overcrowd the patient, we don't want to overcrowd the ICU. If we do that and there's a change in Alex's condition, then he might not get the care he needs." The doctor paused. "I'll let you know when it's okay to see Alex.

* * *

 **CNN**

Britain Suffering From Economic Woes After 'Brexit'

Mexican Woman Comes Forward With Further Donald Trump Sex Allegations

Columbia University History Student Accidentally Shot in Re-enactment

John turned his phone off. The fact that Alex had made national news wasn't surprising, after all, it's not often that students get shot and end up in the hospital because of historical re-enactments. He'd been expecting it.

* * *

Aaron Burr looked at the news on his phone and clicked on the headline about the Columbia University student. He suddenly wished that he hadn't.

 **Columbia University History Student Accidentally Shot in Re-enactment**

 _A history student at Columbia University was shot on campus in an accidental shooting during what was supposed to be a historical re-enactment of a 19th century duel. History Professor George Washington was hosting historical re-enactments for his students. Five students chose to re-enact the_ _infamous 1806 duel between Andrew Jackson and Charles Dickinson._

 _The two students who were involved in the shooting-who will not be named at this time-are reportedly friends and..._

At this point Aaron stopped reading. He felt physically ill. It wasn't enough that he'd been questioned by the police, but now it was the third highest trending story on CNN. At least people were more interested in Donald Trump and Brexit than what he did to Alex. His _friend_ Alexander.

Every time Aaron closed his eyes, it was like he was right there, still stuck in that scene. His hand frozen to the prop gun that was supposed to be carrying blanks. Just looking on in horror as a bullet he'd accidentally fired ripped through his friend. The blood flying everywhere. The look of utter betrayal on Alex's face. Professor Washington screaming out in horror and running to Alex. Even Thomas Jefferson's look of concern for Alex. Professor Washington propping Alex's up on his knee and stroking his hair to keep him calm, taking on a fatherly role. Thomas Jefferson stopping Alex from bleeding to death by pressing down on on his wound-and even sacrificing his cravat. It was at that point Aaron tried to walk over to Alex, but William pulled him away. All he could do was watch helplessly as Alex bled out and-

"Aaron?"

Aaron was extremely grateful for having been distracted. "Yeah?" He turned to face Professor Washington.

"It's not your fault."

"But, Sir, it _is_ my fault." Aaron said. "Don't go all Good Will Hunting on me."

"Aaron it's nobody's fault. It was just a horrible freak accident." Washington said. "And _I_ don't blame you."

"Sir-"

"Aaron. Don't beat yourself up." Washington put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "You're my student and my foster child's friend. I care about you. And I know this will have a negative effect on your history work. Please, Aaron. Don't worry."

Aaron simply nodded.

"Besides, if anyone has reason to worry, it's me. This could cost me my job." Washington said.

"I can't let you take the blame for something _I_ did, Professor."

"You didn't do anything, Aaron."

"I pulled the trigger and shot Alexander! I don't even know if he's dead or not."

"He's alive, Aaron." Washington resisted the urge to say 'just barely'. He had been told about Alex's condition by Lafayette.

Aaron nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"It was a freak occurrence." Washington said. "You didn't _intentionally_ shoot Alexander. It was a re-enactment."

"He was Andrew Jackson! Andrew Jackson survived the duel!"

"This is survivors guilt, isn't it, Aaron?" Washington asked.

Aaron looked down at his feet. This was when he realized that he was still dressed like he was from the turn of the 19th century.

"That says it all." Washington patted Aaron on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, Aaron. Go to the counselling service. Eat. Sleep. Listen to your RnB music."

"I need to see Alex." Aaron said quietly.

"They're only letting family see him right now."

"How do you know?"

"Lafayette is at the hospital. They told me everything. They can't see Alexander because they're not related to him, but Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens are both with him right now. Alexander isn't alone." Washington explained.

"Will I be able to see him?" Aaron asked.

"At some point... Probably." Washington said.

"Okay. Thank you, Sir." Aaron sighed softly before he walked away from Washington.

Washington looked on at Aaron and his heart broke. The situation was just awful.

* * *

Over at the hospital, John and Hercules were given clearance to see Alex in the ICU. They'd both scrubbed themselves down and were wearing plastic aprons and surgical gloves. They entered the ICU-being Alex's brother, Hercules went first.

"John, you okay?" Hercules asked.

John nodded, not saying anything.

"Just making sure." Hercules said. He was nervous too, John could hear it in his voice. When they got to Alex, Hercules took one look at him before taking off in the opposite direction. When John saw Alex, he understood why. In fact, he wanted to do the same himself. But someone had to stay with Alex. Someone had to.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Okay, Aaron. You got everything?" Alex asked.

"I think so." Aaron replied.

"You look very 1800s." Alex smirked. "You know, if you weren't black. And bald. They wore a lot of stupid looking powdered wigs back then and everyone looked the same, I mean, there was no diversity-not just in skin color, but in hairstyles, because like I said, those powdered wigs, and clothes, they all wore the same clothes, and yeah, skin color, everyone was all super white like what the hell, you know, man? What the hell is the point with that? I'm sure not everyone back then was white and aristocratic. Did everyone just hire the exact same portrait painter or something? Like seriously, I can't tell Andrew Jackson from King George the third. The only dude who looks vaguely different is Ben Franklin and that's because he's old and kind of fat, same with King Henry the eighth, but that's just because he was super fat, I mean, he probably died of diabetes or heart failure, right? Maybe stomach cancer-"

"Alexander, stop rambling." Aaron said.

"Sorry." Alex said. "I'm just excited."

"Yes, I can tell." Aaron adjusted his coat.

"It's fine, Charles Dickinson, I'm not really going to kill you."

"Whatever you say, future president Andrew Jackson." Aaron chuckled. "Right. We're going to go through the-what you call-ten duel commandments. You remember them, right?"

"Yep." Alex nodded excitedly. "Let's go check our seconds are ready."

"William and Nathaniel?"

"Yeah." Alex said. "William and Nathaniel."

Aaron and Alex walked across the hall into the small office where William Van Ness and Nathaniel Pendleton were waiting along with James Madison.

"You guys ready?" Alexander asked.

"I'm definitely ready, Alex." Nathaniel replied.

"Me too." William said.

"So am I. All I have to do is stand there." James shrugged.

"Come on then." Aaron said. He led the four of them out into the quad, where the rest of the history class-including Thomas Jefferson-and Professor George Washington were waiting.

"Aaron Burr, Nathaniel Pendleton, William Van Ness, James Madison and I will be re-enacting the most famous duel in American history-the duel between future President Andrew Jackson and the lawyer Charles Dickinson that took place on May 30th 1806. The duel took place in Logan, Kentucky because dueling was Illegal in Tennessee." Alex announced. "I will be playing the part of Andrew Jackson and Nathaniel will be playing the part of Andrew Jackson's second, Thomas Overton."

"I will be playing the part of Charles Dickinson. William will be playing the part of Charles Dickinson's second, the name of who was lost to time." Aaron said.

"And I will be playing the part of the doctor." James added

"Without further ado, here is the Code Duello, or what we call, the Ten Duel Commandments." Aaron said.

"Number one: demand satisfaction." Alex began.

"If they apologize, there isn't any need for further action to be taken." Aaron continued.

"Number two: if they don't apologize, then you get a friend who will be your second." William said.

"Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned." Nathaniel said, getting a chuckle from the group.

"Number three: the seconds meet face to face." Alex said.

"This is when they negotiate a peace or a duel, in which case, they discuss a time and a place." Aaron explained. "At the time, dueling was particularly common among those in the military. Most other disputes got settled without anyone having to shoot."

"Number four: if no peace is reached, then it's time to get the dueling pistols." Alex said. Both he and Aaron took their prop guns.

"You also get the doctor." James said. "In this case, me. I would be paid in advance and when I got to the duelling ground, I'd turn around for plausible deniability." James turned around.

"Number five: time to choose where to die!" Nathaniel announced. "It should be dry because there's less chance of something going wrong with the gunpowder."

"The act of dueling should commence before dawn." William said.

"Number six: time to write that note to your loved ones. You know, just in case you die." Alex shrugged. "Now would also be a good time to pray to God that you get into Heaven."

"That's why for number seven, you should confess your sins. Religious or not, you're totally going to be praying to any higher entity that you survive the duel." Aaron said.

"Number eight: the last chance for any hope of peace negotiations." Alex said. Both Nathaniel and William walked to each other and mimed out talking to each other. They ended with shaking their heads.

"Okay, so we're doing this." Aaron nodded.

"Number nine: look your opponent in the eye and aim no higher." Alexander said. "Turn."

Aaron and Alex turned their backs to each other. William and Nathaniel both turned their backs to the duel. "Count."

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten paces." Aaron and Alex counted their steps together. With each number, they took a step and turned to face each other when the counting was done.

"Fire!" Nathaniel and William shouted.

What happened next was a complete blur, but it ended with Alex bleeding on the floor. Aaron had pulled the trigger on his gun. It wasn't supposed to be loaded, but it fired a real bullet. One that had ripped through Alex. Alex looked at Aaron, feeling nothing but betrayal. He'd thought they were friends. But friends don't shoot other friends in the stomach. Immediately, he collapsed to the floor in a bloody puddle.

"Alexander! No!" Washington sounded distressed. He ran over to Alex.

A scream. That's all Aaron heard. He wasn't sure who it was from. After that, he couldn't pay attention. He felt completely numb and trapped in himself as everyone rushed to help. He tried to walk over to Alex, but William pulled him away.

Martha Wayles called an ambulance as Washington cradled Alex's head in his lap. Thomas Jefferson kept his hand pressed to Alex's bloody wound. He ripped off his cravat and pressed it to the bullet hole. By now, Alex's breathing was labored and he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly Aaron could hear everything. It was, in a word, chaos.

"Alexander, son, stay with me." Washington said desperately. "Look at me, you're okay. It's okay. Stay awake."

"Fuck you for doing this to me, Hamilton." Jefferson's voice was shaky. Almost as if he was trying not to cry. "I hate you."

Other students were frantically trying to get hold of their loved ones. Alexander's accidental shooting reminding them how fragile life is.

"Alexander, breathe, in... And out. In... And out-" Washington trying to be helpful as Alex gasped for breath.

"H-hu...urtss..." Alex croaked out.

"Shh, I know, son." Washington stroked Alex's head. "You've been shot. Save your strength."

Alex moaned in pain and Washington held his hand tighter. "I'm here, Alexander. So is Thomas."

"Just don't die on me, Hamilton." Jefferson said. It was sincere. He really didn't want Alex to die. Nobody did.

"J... Jo-"

"Shh, don't talk." Washington said calmly. "Don't talk."

"J...ohn."

"Your roommate?" Washington asked.

Alexander nodded weakly.

"John is fine, Alexander." Washington answered. "But, son... You're not."

"Li...za..."

"His girlfriend." Jefferson supplied.

Alex's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Keeping one hand pressed to his wound, Jefferson slapped Alex on the cheek with his other hand. "Wake up, Hamilton!" He shouted desperately. "Please wake up."

Aaron caught a glimpse of Alex. He didn't like what he saw and dropped his gun. Alex's normally tan skin was now grey and clammy. And there was a bloodstain in the shape of a handprint on his cheek.

Aaron stayed staring at Alex, but left in panic as soon as he heard the sirens.

* * *

(Now)

John continued to hold Alex's hand, despite the IV that was sticking out of his vein. He looked down at Alex's hand in his. Alex's skin was grey as opposed to its normal tan color. Bandages covered most of his hand, keeping the IV in place. If you took away everything else, it looked almost... Normal.

John couldn't bring himself to look at the rest of Alex-the sounds of the medical equipment didn't leave much to the imagination. He just wished Eliza was here.

"Hey John." A voice said. Not Eliza. Hercules. John looked up at him.

"Oh god, you look like hell." Hercules wrapped his arms around John and pulled him in for a hug. John didn't protest. He simply let Hercules hug him.

"Hercules." John said into Hercules' chest.

"Yeah, it's me." Hercules nodded. "Sally's in the waiting room with Laf and the others."

John nodded.

"You know who else is there? Thomas Jefferson." Hercules chuckled. John could tell that Hercules wanted to cry, but was hiding it.

"Aaron?"

"Aaron isn't there." Hercules said. "Mom and Dad are. The Washingtons. The Schuylers. John, have you even looked at Alex? Apart from his hand?"

John looked down at Alex's limp hand in his and back up at Hercules. "I can't bring myself to." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Nonono, don't be sorry." Hercules said. "It's... Just as shocking for me. I had to run to the bathroom to puke, John you're strong for staying here with him."

"I had to, Herc." John stroked Alex's hand lightly with his thumb. "He needs someone with him. And I'm his boyfriend."

"I'm his brother." Hercules said.

"Did you hear that Thomas Jefferson tried to save Alex's life?" John asked.

"I doubt _that_."

"It's true." John said. "Nathaniel Pendleton and William Van Ness told me."

"Huh." Hercules shrugged.

One of the machines surrounding Alex started beeping rapidly.

John jumped from his seat. "What's going on?" He panicked.

"I don't know, I don't know what any of these things do." Hercules said.

A nurse rushed over to check on Alex, clearly knowing exactly what she was doing. She injected something into one of his IVs and the beeping slowed back to normal.

"What was that?" John asked.

"An antibiotic." The nurse replied. "The last thing he needs is an infection. It would kill him."

"But he might die anyway." John felt completely helpless. The reality of the situation was setting in What would happen if Alex died? He would still have Eliza. But he wanted Alex. He wanted Alex to be okay. To not die.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Angst! Or boo! Angst. Depends on your view, really. This is just something I've been thinking about for a while. What if the Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton duel took place now? Well, it's for history class! And it was super accidental. But it's historically accurate in two duels. Kind of. I did fiddle with history a bit. But so did Lin-Manuel Miranda!**

 **Andrew Jackson did duel the lawyer and sharpshooter Charles Dickinson in Kentucky over a horse racing bet and an insult of Jackson's wife. Dueling was illegal in Tennessee. And after the duel between Burr and Hamilton, dueling wasn't popular in public opinion. I chose this duel, arguably the second most infamous duel in American history, because the Hamilton and Burr duel obviously didn't happen in this world and that made this the most infamous duel. Andrew Jackson was shot in the chest, about an inch from his heart. But he survived the duel and became president later on. The bullet stayed in his chest and gave him health problems throughout his life. He coughed up blood a lot because of it. He also shot and killed Dickinson after his gun jammed, not exactly following Code Duello or 'the ten duel commandments'.**

 **Washington was super dead at the time of the duel with Burr and Hamilton's duel. He didn't hold Hamilton's head in his lap. But Hamilton's second Nathaniel Pendleton did. Pendleton also thought that Burr walking towards Hamilton after shooting him meant that Burr felt remorse for shooting Hamilton. We don't know if he did. All we can do is speculate. I like to not be completely cynical and think he did feel a bit bad for it, given that they were apparently friends before the fall out over Philip Schuyler's senate seat. Also, the bullet from the duel with Burr actually did rip through Hamilton's internal organs and breaking his ribs before lodging in his spine, leaving him paralysed from the waist down until his death a day later. Not really a pleasant way to die. Like at all.**

 **Jefferson didn't help Hamilton, he was too busy being president and owning slaves. But I like to think a much as he hates Hamilton-even in this world-he wouldn't like to witness him bleeding to death.**


	2. Life Doesn't Discriminate

John had spent the night at the hospital along with Eliza, Hercules and his parents, waiting for any news about Alex. Unfortunately there had been multiple changes to Alex's condition. None of them good. Fortunately, he survived the night, though he did have to be resuscitated more than a few times. The Mulligans were upset that their foster son was in such a condition, but at the same time they were so terribly relieved to find out that he was still alive. Kind of like how John felt. They left to see Alex when they were told he was still alive.

Hercules sat, fiddling with his phone. Playing Angry Birds, maybe? He didn't have any reaction any time a doctor came in to see them to give an update on Alex's condition. He didn't have a reaction when a doctor came to tell them that Alex survived the night. He stayed stoic the whole time. John had known Hercules for years. He knew that Hercules was torn apart on the inside, even though he wasn't showing it.

Eliza. Eliza was upset. And it showed. She cried. Showed her emotions openly. She hugged everyone-especially John. Although she lay down across the chairs to sleep and she closed her eyes, she never actually did sleep. She was too worried for her boyfriend. Her Alex. Drugged up to unconsciousness in the ICU.

She'd seen him. The countless tubes sticking out of his body. Snaking out to the machines surrounding him. Dwarfing him. Making his short stature seem even smaller. The wires stuck to his skin. Measuring every bodily function possible. The IVs sticking out of his arms-even his neck. Tubes. Machines. Beeping. Alarms. Wires. Bandages. Alex didn't even look like Alex. Well, if you removed all those, the breathing tube forced down Alex's throat _plus_ the grey tint to Alex's skin then he kind of looked... Peaceful. At least he wasn't in pain, she thought.

"Hey." Eliza was snapped from her thoughts by Sally Hemings walking into the family room and honestly, she couldn't have been more grateful.

"Hey, Sally." Eliza greeted.

Hercules put his phone down on the seat next to him and stood up to hug his girlfriend. They stayed in that embrace for a few minutes, they all knew he needed it.

John did and said nothing and carried on staring into space.

"Where's your parents?" Sally asked.

"With Alex." Hercules replied. "Probably crying."

"It's okay if you want to cry too, Hercules." Sally said. "It wouldn't make you any less manly. I mean, you _are_ doing a degree in fashion design."

Hercules chuckled weakly. "Yeah. I am."

"What are John and Eliza studying?"

"John's majoring in veterinary science and minoring in art." Hercules replied. "Eliza's studying English literature."

" _Very_ different from accounting."

"Well, accounting is _very_ different from fashion design."

"Can you guys _stop_ talking about your stupid majors?" John snapped.

"John?" Hercules frowned lightly.

"Alex..." John briefly paused. "Alex might die. And you're talking with your girlfriend like you're not in a hospital waiting room and you've had a full nine hours."

"Calm down, John, it's not doing anyone any good in a situation like this." Eliza said.

"He's forgotten about Alex!" John roared.

"John, I haven't forgotten about Alex, I-"

"It seems like you have!" John shouted.

"I don't want to think about it!" Hercules shouted back. "John, that's my little brother in there! You're not the only person here who loves Alex."

* * *

Lafayette spent the night at their foster parents' home. Not that they actually slept. Mostly, they just lay on their old bed clinging for dear life onto their comforter, thinking about Alex. Not knowing whether he'd survived the night. Worrying about how John and Eliza and Hercules were holding up.

George Washington didn't sleep either. All he could see every time he closed his eyes was the look of horror on Aaron Burr's face as the gun discharged, Alexander Hamilton falling to the ground and bleeding out and Thomas Jefferson holding around him and crying after the paramedics had rushed Alexander away. The blood. So much blood. How was that kid still even alive with the amount that had poured out of him?

Martha didn't sleep much at all. She knew about Alexander and she was concerned-no, worried-for him. She knew how worried her foster child was. She knew how worried sick her husband was feeling. That everything was on him. That the shooting was his fault.

She turned in bed to see George facing away from her. She didn't know this, but she could guess, that George was wide awake, thinking about Alexander. She sat at the edge of the bed for a few minutes, maybe longer, before standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

* * *

Maria heard noise coming from Angelica's phone and so she got up out of bed. "What are you watching?" Maria asked as she sat down on the bed next to Angelica, who had spent the night.

"Just the Today Show." Angelica replied.

"Anything good?" Maria craned her head to look at Angelica's iPhone.

"Not really. trying to get my mind off Alex." Angelica said. "It's not really working."

"What happened?" Maria asked

"Well, our Alexander Hamilton is in a coma." Angelica replied. "I just miss him in the group chat telling us stuff, planning parties and complaining about Professor Adams."

"It's not the same, is it?" Maria sighed.

"How?"

"What do we always tease Alex about?"

Realization dawned on Angelica. "His resemblance to Lin-Manuel Miranda?"

"Yeah." Maria nodded. "I just miss his ridiculous reactions when we tell him that he looks like-"

"Lin-Manuel Miranda." the girls said together.

"When Alex... _If_ Alex wakes up," Maria corrected herself, "we have to tease him about it again." She said. "I can't take any of this for granted."

"I hope Alex makes it. I hope he's survived the night." Angelica sighed.

"We would have heard if he didn't, right?" Maria asked.

"I think so." Angelica replied. "Unless they were too grief stricken."

"You know, all those celebrities dying this year just... It's been a horrible year for that. But it's worse when it's your own friend."

"Maria, he's not dead _yet_." Angelica paused. " _Probably_ not dead yet."

"My god, Angie, why? Why did this happen?" Maria asked.

"I don't know." Angelica said. "We should... We should go down to the hospital."

* * *

Thomas Jefferson didn't sleep. Neither did James Madison. And for the first time in many, many nights, they hadn't had sex either. Jefferson took his phone out and checked Facebook. There were no new updates in the Hamilsquad group chat. Nobody had said anything at all-possibly out of concern, maybe out of respect. Thomas looked over the last conversation they'd had in the group chat-before Hamilton was shot. Not that he'd admit it, but it wasn't the same without Hamilton running his mouth off.

Thomas lowered his phone and grunted softly in frustration. He knew he'd have to talk to the cops about this. James too. The cops. They'd ask about his role. He'd have to say he hates Hamilton. But they'd ask why he tried to save him. He still had Hamilton's blood under his fingernails. No matter how much he scrubbed, it was still there. With all the blood coming from Hamilton, he couldn't stand back and let him bleed to death, no matter _how_ much he hated him. Even if his broken nose was still healing. That Hamilton gave him at Halloween.

His phone pinged. James' did too. But James was in the shower right now. So Thomas ventured onto Facebook alone. Into the Hamilsquad chat. He gasped loudly when he saw what was in there.

Alexander Hamilton looking a far cry from the young man who just last year stood up on a table in the student bar and started freestyle rapping about how he wouldn't throw away his shot.

His shot.

That's right. Hamilton was shot.

And the photo showed that. Well, it didn't show the bullet wound-which Thomas was well acquainted with anyway-but it showed the tubes and wires and the machines and holy crap Hamilton looked like he was going to die any second. His skin still had that grey tinge to it. What Thomas could see of it, anyway-after all, there was a lot of tape on Hamilton's face. Add the breathing tube fixed down his throat and the tubes attached to that that obscured some more of Hamilton's face and oh god the feeding tube, the wires the IVs-Thomas felt his chest seize up. He knew Hamilton's injury was bad. But it was so much worse seeing it like this.

Thomas looked down at the caption.

 ** _disneydemigod_** : Thank your God. Alex survived the night.  
 _ **disneydemigod**_ : He's still in critical condition, but it's looking a bit better, even though it doesn't look like it.  
 _ **disneydemigod**_ : He's in a medically induced coma.  
 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : no. Its true.

Thomas typed out a response, but thought better of posting it.

James emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Thomas?" He asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

"Hamilton survived the night." Thomas said quietly.

"That's good, isn't it?" James sat down next to Thomas. "Hamilton's alive."

"He looks so... Fragile, James." Thomas sighed. "I never thought of Hamilton as someone that could be uh, human."

"What'd you mean?" James asked and Thomas thrust the phone into James' hands. James took one look at the photo and his eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god." James muttered.

"I know." Thomas took his phone back. "Hamilton's broken. Physically broken. He's in a coma. I hated Hamilton with a passion. But it's hard to hate a guy when he's _literally_ laid up in the intensive care unit, fighting for his life. I _don't_ want to see him die, James. I want him to live."

"I know, Thomas." James said quietly. Every time he blinked, he saw the image of Hamilton hooked up to all kinds of life support and was sure it was burned into his retinas.

"He _has_ to live..." Thomas' eyes welled with tears as he leaned his head onto his boyfriend, who gently patted his fluffy hair. "He _has_ to."

* * *

 **A/N: I have a reason for doing all this. Why? Well, you'll have to wait for it.**  
 **And poor John. He's so upset. Am I gonna keep on being mean to him? Again, you'll have to wait for it.**  
 **And what about Aaron? What was his reaction to the whole affair? Wait for it.**


	3. I Get A Drink

Aaron awoke surrounded by bottles and unaware of the time. After shooting one of his best friends, he went down to a bar and got himself drunk off his fake ID. He would be old enough to drink in a few months, but for now, he needed his fake ID. After he was thrown out of the bar at closing time, Aaron went down to the liquor store and bought several bottles of beer. Which he drank all of. And passed out.

Aaron enjoyed the forgetfulness that was induced by the alcohol and now that he was awake again, all he wanted to do was drink. But he knew he couldn't do that, so instead, he checked his phone. Several missed calls from Theo, Hercules, Lafayette, William, James, Angelica, Eliza-even Jefferson. He ignored all of them. He'd get in touch with them when he felt ready. He then went into the Hamilsquad group on Facebook and instantly regretted it, having seen what he did to Alex.

Aaron didn't cry. His eyes were just fixated on the photo Hercules took of Alex struggling to survive what Aaron had done. They'd been close for years. Bonded over the fact that they were both orphans.

Aaron remembered back when he and Alex had first met.

 _It was back at the beginning of 2013, just a few months after Super Storm Sandy had devastated much of the Caribbean. Aaron had heard from his own foster parents that Hercules Mulligan's parents had fostered a kid from the devastation. Of course they'd know other foster parents. When he got back to school after Christmas break, there he was. Or at least Burr assumed he was the Caribbean kid._

 _The kid was so small-smaller than Aaron was. He had much lighter skin as well, which struck Aaron as strange since he was from the Caribbean, right? The kid was bony, like he hadn't had a good meal in... Ever. And he had messy black hair that reached his chin. Clearly hadn't had a good haircut in a while either. But what stood out to Aaron the most was his smile. He looked so happy to be there and Aaron could practically feel the positive energy the scruffy kid was radiating out himself._

 _"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" The small, scrawny teenager had asked him. He was excited, that much Aaron could tell._

 _"That depends. Who's asking?" Aaron narrowed his eyes slightly._

 _"Oh, I'm Alexander Hamilton!" The kid said, still excited. "I've been looking for you."_

 _"Okay." Aaron took a small step backwards._

 _"No!" Alexander shouted. "I was sent to look for you by the principal. I mean, I'm 16, but he put me in your year-grade? I don't really know how this works. I've never had public education before. This is public, right? You see, back where I'm from, I was homeschooled. It's not like it's a thing back there it's just that I was, okay? I can't help what my mother-"_

 _That's where Aaron tuned out. Oh god this kid could talk. If talking was a sport in the Olympics, then this kid would take gold._

 _"Can I offer you some advice?" Aaron asked, once Alexander had stopped talking._

 _"Uh... That would be nice." Alexander nodded._

 _"Talk less, smile more." Aaron offered. "You run your mouth off like that and you're sure to get into trouble."_

 _"No, you can't be serious." Alexander scoffed._

 _"You want to get ahead."_

 _"Yes." Alexander nodded._

 _"Then you follow that advice."_

Aaron was interrupted from his memory by a knock at the door and turned over, some of the bottles knocking together as they rolled on the floor. Aaron stood up and opened the door to his dorm room to find William Van Ness standing there. Aaron took one look at his friend before he tried to slam the door shut on him.

William pushed back on the door. "Aaron, let me in." He said, almost in sing-song.

"No." Aaron huffed. Searing pain in his head. He was hungover pretty bad.

"Aaron, you need people around you right now. You just-"

Aaron swung the door wide open, revealing to William that he'd slept in his clothes. "I shot Alex!" He shouted. "I don't deserve to live."

"Aaron, for god's sake, you're 20. And you _reek_ of alcohol. What happened to you?"

"I shot Alex." Aaron repeated, still sounding pretty drunk. "He's dying."

"Aaron." William took a deep breath. "My god he's not dead yet-pull yourself together!"

"I shot Alex." Aaron said again.

"I know. You've said it a few times. A-and I was there."

"You're not getting it!" Aaron shouted. "I _shot_ Alex!"

"Aaron, don't do this to me." William sighed. He shook his head before grabbing the hyperventilating Aaron by the shoulders. "Breathe, you idiot, breathe." He said. "Look, you shot a guy. It wasn't like it was deliberate. You just picked up the wrong gun. One that was loaded. That doesn't make you a bad person, Aaron. A bad person is... That guy who shot Trayvon Martin. Mainly because he didn't learn his lesson and kept getting into trouble after."

"George Zimmerman." Aaron said.

"Yeah, him." William nodded. "You're not a cop going around shooting unarmed black people, are you?"

"William, I _am_ black." Aaron said. "And so are you."

"What's Alex then?"

"Pretty sure he's Hispanic." Aaron replied

"Then you're not going about like a trigger happy cop shooting all Hispanic people."

"No." Aaron shook his head.

"Now that you're calm, how about we go and get you some breakfast?" William let go of Aaron.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't deserve it. I shot Alex."

"Fuck. Back to this again." William rolled his eyes. "Aaron. Get a grip. Get sober, man. This isn't... God."

"I've known him for nearly four years." Aaron said. "And I shot him."

"Aaron Burr. It was an accident. How many times do I have to say this?"

"So I should go about my life acting like nothing happened?! Aaron raised his voice. "I'm supposed to forget that less than 24 hours ago I shot and almost killed one of my best friends?!" Aaron let out a loud scream of frustration. "Alex is fighting for his life! You know his organs are failing, right?! And it's because of me!" By now, he was screaming in William's face. "He's hanging onto life by a thread! I might as well have killed Alex!" He backed down. "I survived, but I'm paying for it." He said quietly.

"Aaron, you're drunk."

"Yeah, I am." Aaron said. "I had like... Fifteen beers last night. And the five at the bar."

"Holy crap. You really should be at the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital." Aaron huffed.

"Fine. Who's on the dollar bill?"

"Uh... Teddy Roosevelt."

"How many presidents have there been?"

"45 and we've just elected a new one."

"Current president?"

"Barack Obama."

"And the date?"

"Um... 19th of November. Stop asking useless questions." Aaron growled.

"Okay. So you're not dying."

"No I'm not." Aaron said through gritted teeth. "Alexander Hamilton is."

"Aaron-"

"No, let's not mince words." Aaron ignored the pounding in his head. "Alex isn't even recognizable any more. All those life support machines keeping him alive are making sure of that. You know why? Because. I. Shot. Him." He hissed. "You might as well get that gun, press it to my head and pull the trigger-"

"Aaron, don't talk like that-"

"Because that's how I feel. That's what I deserve." Aaron said. "I fucking feel worse than I did the day Donald Trump was elected as our 46th president!"

"Okay, that was a dark day-"

"It wasn't even two weeks ago." Aaron inhaled deeply. "But it feels like a lifetime ago. Shooting Alex was yesterday afternoon. But it feels like five minutes ago. I'm just trapped in that moment of hearing gunfire and watching blood come from Alex before he collapsed to the ground. You know he's paralyzed, right? He'll never walk again? That's _if_ he survives. It's not looking likely."

"Whatever happened to 'talk less'?" William asked.

"I... I shot Alex!" Aaron shouted. He let himself fall into William's chest before he let out a howl sounding like an injured animal. That was when-for the first time after the accident-he finally cried.

William, not knowing what to do, warily patted Aaron on the back. "It's okay. Stop crying. You're drawing attention to yourself."

"I ha-ve to... See Alex." Aaron's breath was hitching as he cried.

"No, you don't, you need to sleep off your hangover. I think you're still drunk actually. Sleep that off first and _then_ sleep off the hangover."

"Aleeeex." Aaron wailed. "I shot him. I shot him. He was... My friend and... I shot him."

"Aaron, calm down, man."

"I killed him!"

"Aaron!" William sharply grabbed Aaron's wrists, which stopped the sobbing. "Alex isn't dead. You didn't kill him." He pulled Aaron back into his dorm and closed the door after him.

"I put him in a coma." Aaron sniffled.

"Uh... Yeah. You did. I'm not going to deny the facts here. You did do that." William said sheepishly and let go of Aaron's wrists. "But you're not a bad person, Aaron. _Alex_ could have just as easily picked up that gun and shot _you_."

"That supposed to make me feel better? It's not working." Aaron sat back down on the floor and noticing a bottle still had some beer in it, brought the bottle to his lips.

"Drinking yourself to death won't make you feel better."

"Yes it does." Aaron asserted. He was still crying, but not openly sobbing.

"Don't do that. Don't get drunk. It's not the answer and you know it isn't." William shook his head.

"The hell it isn't." Aaron threw the bottle and it smashed on the wall over on the other side of the room.

"Getting violent won't solve your problems either."

"Get out." Aaron growled.

"What?"

"Get out!" Aaron roared.

"Aaron, I-" William began. Aaron sprang up from the floor and stormed over to the door. "Please, I'm just trying to help you."

"I won't say it again now get the _hell_ out of my room." Aaron spat it out with such vitriol behind it that William thought it best that he left Aaron alone. To process things. After all, he had just shot one of his oldest and closest friends.

"I'm here if you need to-" William was cut off by Aaron slamming the door in his face. "-talk." He sighed.

Aaron went over to his bed and sat down, curling himself into a ball with his arms holding around his knees. And he began to sob. He sobbed until his eyes burned and he was pretty sure he had no tears left to shed.

* * *

 **A/N: I know there are 45 presidents now, but in this world, Trump is the 46th president. Unfortunately.**

 **In this world, Hurricane Sandy didn't devastate New York and New Jersey, but the Caribbean.**

 **And as I've gone over in the earlier story, here's who's on the money:**

 **$1-Theodore Roosevelt**

 **$2-Franklin Roosevelt**

 **$5-Abraham Lincoln**

 **$10-Mercy Otis Warren**

 **$20-Andrew Jackson-soon to be Harriet Tubman**

 **$50-Ulysses S. Grant**

 **$100-Benjamin Franklin**

 **Stay tuned for... The rest of the story.**


	4. Every Burden, Every Disadvantage

Lafayette checked the time on their phone. Almost 9am. They hadn't slept at all. The last time they didn't sleep was during the US election, when Donald Trump won. They remembered that night well.

 _Everyone had gathered at the Washingtons' house. Philip Schuyler, the father of the Schuyler sisters, was up for re-election in New York. He, his wife Catherine and their daughters Angelica, Eliza and Peggy-who was dating Lafayette-had come to watch the election results. Maria had come with Angelica and Alex and John had come with Eliza. Hercules came with Sally because their relationship was both disgustingly sweet and moving at a very fast pace._

 _Martha-who taught Women's Studies and ran the university's cooking club-had cooked a variety of fancy finger foods for the party, since it wasn't just those who were coming. Everyone was there to support Philip Schuyler, but also the kids, who'd all voted for the president for the first time. Well, those who could. When the results started coming in in favour of Trump, that was when Philip lost it, despite having kept his seat. He was screaming angrily down his phone-probably to his campaign team._

 _John Laurens... Well, Laurens was very upset. But relieved that his own senator father Henry Laurens didn't endorse Trump. Mainly because Henry was worried that because Trump was friendly with Vladimir Putin that Meant that Trump was 'in bed with communists' and he wouldn't have that._

 _Then the results of the election came through. Trump won. Hercules was quiet and calm. Almost as if he wanted to murder Donald Trump. Aaron was in shock. He simply held Theodosia close to him and Theodosia gripped tightly to his hand. John Jay was cursing about how this would affect his Black Lives Matter club._

 _Lafayette was inconsolable. So much so that George had to spend all night calming the French teenager down, that they were not going to get deported just because they are French. Alex had worried the most, particularly with him being Latino._

 _Then because George hugged Alex everything changed. The atmosphere completely changed from fraught to loving. Caring. And instead of focusing on what they could lose, they focused on what they had. They had love. Friendship. Family. Philip Schuyler had kept his job. They were all together. And nothing could break them apart._

Lafayette smiled briefly at the bittersweet memory before the events of yesterday came back to them. Alex was shot and he's in critical condition. They stood up and draped their comforter around their shoulders and made their way downstairs.

Martha was cooking in the kitchen and noticed when Lafayette entered. They looked like they hadn't slept all night. Their eyes looked tired, bloodshot and full of worry, not even accounting for the dark circles. He looked pale and unwell and they'd probably spent most of their time that night tossing and turning on the pillow because something looked off about their Afro.

"Lafayette!" Martha dropped what she was doing and rushed over to them. She pulled them into a deep embrace. "Sweetie, you look terrible."

"I-Alex Hamilton. Is he dead, Martha?" Lafayette asked.

Martha hadn't been expecting that question. "I uh-well, I don't think so. But I can't-I can't say for sure."

Lafayette didn't respond. They simply took a deep breath and then shrugged.

"Did you want me to call Philip Schuyler?"

Lafayette completely ignored the question. "Where's George?"

"He's gone for a walk." Martha responded. "I understand that the accident is weighing heavily on your minds. It's on my mind too. Alexander is a great kid and a credit to the Mulligans."

"He's my friend." Lafayette said.

"I know." Martha rubbed Lafayette's back soothingly under their comforter. "I know. Come on. Have some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette Washington, you should be taking care of yourself." Martha shook her head.

"You never use my full name."

"I'm your mother. I'll use your full name when I want." Martha guided Lafayette to the table and sat them down in a chair.

Although Lafayette hadn't been officially adopted into the Washington family, on their 18th birthday, George pulled some strings and had Lafayette's name changed to add 'Washington' at the end. Mostly they just went by Lafayette Washington now. But filling out official forms was still an absolute nightmare.

As Martha set a home cooked breakfast in front of Lafayette, George entered through the back door, looking just as haggard as Lafayette.

"Hello, George, I've made breakfast." Martha offered George a plate, but he refused it and carried on walking.

"He isn't hungry, Martha." Lafayette said. "Neither am I."

"Lafayette, you _have_ to eat something." Martha argued.

"I'm going to the hospital." Lafayette stood up from their chair.

"Please sit back down and eat, sweetie, Alexander Hamilton can wait."

"He's a year older than me. And he's so close to death." Lafayette wrapped their comforter closer around them. "I never thought of death as something that could happen to a young person." They paused. "I've heard about it. But because it didn't affect me... I never thought about it."

Martha nodded. " _That's_ what this is about."

"What?"

"This isn't about Alexander. Well, it is. But this is a bit of a 'I'm too young to die' situation, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Lafayette asked.

"You're very worried about Alexander, who isn't that much older than you, dying." Martha explained. "Thinking about it is making you think 'well, if he can die, then I can die' and it's only natural, you're both still only teenagers after all."

Lafayette nodded. "I'm going to the hospital." They said before walking back out of the kitchen.

Martha leaned against the kitchen island with a sigh.

* * *

After his very unfruitful talk with Aaron-which had ended with him slamming the door in his face-William was on his way to Theodosia's dorm. Maybe she could talk some sense into him. That was when he bumped into James Madison, carrying a shopping bag.

"Hey, James." He greeted.

"Hey, William." James greeted in return.

"Where's Jefferson? I thought you two were joined at the dick and asshole."

"That wasn't a very clever gay joke, William. And besides, I'm demisexual, not gay, and Thomas is pansexual, again not gay, so that makes that so-called 'joke' not only bad, but immature." James said.

"It's not my joke. It's not even a joke. It's what people are saying about you."

"Yeah, the Trump voters."

William shrugged. "So how is he?"

James sighed. "Upset." He replied. "He's been fighting tears all morning, thinking about Alexander Hamilton. Honestly, it's been a shock for me too. I still can't believe it happened."

"You seen the comments about this by Trump voters? Not generalizing here, but the racist homophobe ones-they're a disgusting group of people." William shook his head. "No better than the Klan."

"Pretty sure some of them are _in_ the Klan." James said. "What have they done now?"

"Basically said that Alex deserved to be shot because he's an immigrant. And congratulating Aaron for being the one to do it."

"Wow." James' eyes widened. " _Wow_. That's horrible."

"I know." William said. "If Aaron's seeing this, it's no wonder he's gone off the rails. Then again, if the KKK found out he was black then they'd be spewing their vitriol right back at him. And God help us if the Westboro Baptist Church found out that Alex is bisexual and polyamorous."

James rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, 'God loves accidental shootings in historical re-enactments and hates fags', right?"

"Probably." William said.

"We need to protect Eliza and John if Alex's name gets released."

"Hercules Mulligan's girlfriend is doing a minor in computer science."

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything." William said, a serious look on his face.

"If you know everything, then you can tell me where Aaron is." William turned around. Theodosia.

"Okay. Well, I should get this to Thomas." James said. "So I'll see you later?"

"Sure, bye James!" William said anxiously.

"Bye James! Say hi to Jefferson for me!" Theodosia said politely.

James waved to the two and carried on to his and Thomas' dorm.

William again turned to face Theodosia, who's happy demeanor had been replaced with a scowl and folded arms.

"Theo?"

"Don't you 'Theo' me. Where's Aaron?" She asked.

"Drinking himself to death in his dorm room. I was hoping you could help with that."

* * *

Over at the hospital, John was pacing the halls of the hospital. He was irritable from not having slept and from worrying about the life of his boyfriend. He froze when he reached the ER waiting room. It couldn't be? But it was. Aaron Burr. He felt the anger rise within him, taking over every part of his body.

"You!" He shouted.

"John?" Aaron frowned. "What?"

"You shot Alex! You bastard!" John lunged towards Aaron, being stopped only by Hercules grabbing onto his hoodie.

"John! Get a grip!" Hercules shouted.

Everyone in the ER was now looking at the three students.

"He shot Alex! Alex is intensive care because of him!" John howled. "He's just sitting there like he doesn't care!"

"You're being unreasonable!"

" _I'm_ the unreasonable one?!" John stopped pulling against Hercules. "No! This isn't fair!"

"John, go to Eliza."

"But-"

"Now." Hercules warned.

John walked away, but continued to listen in on the conversation.

"What are you doing here, Aaron?" Hercules asked.

"Come for treatment of alcohol poisoning." Aaron replied.

"Why?"

"Because I shot Alex." Aaron said quietly.

Hercules realized what Aaron meant and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around Aaron and the two of them sat there.

John stormed off, back to the family room with an expression of disgust on his face.

"What's up, John?" Sally asked. She first noticed him coming back. "You look really angry."

"Aaron's here and your stupid boyfriend's acting all friendly to him." John said. "He shot Alex. We shouldn't be friendly. We should hate him."

"Well, we don't know the story here, John." Sally said. "I doubt that Aaron would pick up a gun and shoot Alex out of malice."

"But that's what happened!" John stamped his foot.

"Come on. Stop that. You're starting to sound and act like that pompous Samuel Seabury." Sally rolled her eyes.

"But _he shot Alex_." John argued-poorly. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Aaron aiming a gun at Alex and pulling the trigger."

"John." Sally said quietly. "You know it was in a historical re-enactment. So you know that's not how it happened."

"I can't believe it!" John huffed. "You're on _his_ side!"

"John-"

"Just get lost! You see Alex and then you'll know how I feel!" John practically ran out of the room, leaving Sally and Hercules' parents alone again.

* * *

 **A/N: So I had to include the election night in somehow. And it ended with the message that love trumps hate. Aww. But in all seriousness, I'm pretty concerned about what this means for the UK and the US and the world. Buckle in folks, it's gonna be a rough four years.**

 **Meanwhile, John hates Aaron and is acting irrationally about it.**


	5. Burning the Memories

It was Sunday now with no change in Alex's condition. John and Eliza had been with Alex all night, crying with each other, praying to gods they didn't believe in and hoping that Alex would survive.

Also in the hospital, Aaron had spent the night with severe alcohol poisoning. Though he spent a lot of time also crying about Alex.

Back on campus, Angelica was trying to get Peggy into a normal routine. She was staying with Angelica and Maria until Hercules came back from the hospital and Lafayette came back from their parents. Though it could be safe to say that Angelica's attempts weren't working, given that Peggy was just sitting in front of her iPad, eating Doritos and watching Ducktales.

"Peggy." Angelica said kindly. "You have to stop with the Doritos now. You're losing track of what you're eating and that's not healthy."

"Why should I?" Peggy snapped. "Nobody cares about me. I'm just 'and Peggy' to everyone else. Even Lafayette."

"That's not true, Peggy. And you know it." Angelica said.

"No, it _is_." Peggy smashed the side of her fist onto her iPad, cracking it in the centre. But she didn't care. Or notice. "You're always introducing yourselves as Angelica, Eliza and I'm just and Peggy. Angelica, Eliza, Lafayette _and Peggy_ were doing the food for Alex's Halloween party. Angelica, Eliza _and Peggy_ made it into Columbia University. 'These are my daughters; Angelica, Eliza _and Peggy_ '. I'm just a footnote to history. Never to make a mark."

"Peggy, no-"

"Peggy, yes. So just leave me alone." Peggy huffed. "Go and worry about Eliza. It's _her_ stupid boyfriend that got himself shot and almost killed."

"That doesn't mean I care about you any less." Angelica said.

"That's not what you were thinking when you and Alex were screwing. Oh, don't think I don't know about that. William Van Ness told me!" Peggy raised her voice. "So it's only safe to assume that _everyone_ knows."

"Yes, I had sex with Alex, but, Peggy-"

"You know Alex is one of my best friends, right?" Peggy frowned. "You know I care about him, right? He's in a coma, Angelica and you expect me not to feel anything?" She shook her head. "Maybe you'd understand if it was Thomas Jefferson."

"Hey! Alex is my friend too!" Angelica folded her arms. "I care about him, I don't want him to die."

"I'm scared, Angelica. I don't want him to die. Everything's just so... Uncertain." Peggy's shoulders fell. "If he doesn't die, then Donald Trump's going to have him deported."

"Peggy, I don't think he can deport a student who's here legally. And even if he does try, then we'll fight him."

"This has been the worst ten days ever."

"I'm with you, Peggy. I'm with you."

* * *

 **disneydemigod** : Alexander Hamilton has survived another day.

 **TJEFFS** : thank god. but I can't get through another day like this.

 **Jmadison** : thomas has been cryig ovre Ham

 **TJEFFS** : no i haent!

* * *

"You know it's okay to cry, don't you, Thomas?" James asked, inching closer to him on the sofa. He set his phone down on the coffee table.

"I'm not crying." Thomas said.

"No, but you have been."

"I'd just hate to lose such a valuable opponent." Thomas shrugged and tried his best to come off as casual. In his mind though, he could just see Hamilton bleeding and bleeding and the bullet wound-as small as it was-just so much blood coming from it.

"Do you remember the first time you met Alexander Hamilton?" James asked.

Thomas thought about it for a second. He didn't want to remember his first meeting with Hamilton, but the truth is that he remembered it. He remembered it well.

* * *

 _Thomas was sitting in the student bar with James. They'd been assigned as roommates and they were both from Virginia, so they had a lot to talk about and they were talking abut it over some drinks-non alcoholic. However, while they were talking, in swaggered a short, but overconfident looking, tan skinned teenager. He was wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a rather fashionable looking sport jacket that Thomas immediately found himself jealous of. Not so much the bright red Vans. Or the green cast that engulfed almost his entire left arm. Thomas simply wondered how the teen tied his black hair up in that man bun if he had a broken arm._

 _"Alexander!" A voice called out. It belonged to the frizzy haired, freckled teenager that Thomas had met earlier. John Laurens._

 _So the broken arm teen was called Alexander. Interesting. What was more interesting was the rest of the people Alexander and John had found themselves with. Senator Schuyler's two oldest daughters-Angelica and Elizabeth. How the hell did they know Schuyler's daughters?_

 _Thomas found himself walking away from James and over to John and Alexander and the Schuyler daughters. Two other teenagers were with them-both black, like him. One of them resembled James, this one was burly and muscular and wearing a grey beanie hat. But the facial resemblance was there. The other was bald and had a shifty look in his eye. Almost distrustful._

 _Thomas leaned up against the table. "Hey, I'm Thomas Jefferson."_

 _"Hey Thomas Jefferson. I'm Alexander Hamilton." Alexander offered his non broken arm to Thomas, who shook it. "You can call me Alex though."_

 _"Jefferson." Laurens raised an eyebrow._

 _"Laurens." Thomas returned the icy tone._

 _"Hercules Mulligan. Yes, like the god. Point that out and I'll kill you. Also, I'm Alex's older brother. Hurt him and I will kill you harder." Hercules narrowed his eyes and Thomas would be lying if he said he didn't feel uncomfortable._

 _"Aaron Burr." The distrustful teen introduced himself._

 _"Eliza Schuyler. And this is my older sister, Angelica."_

 _"Hey." Angelica greeted._

 _"Can I just ask... You're Asian and you're black...?" Thomas asked carefully._

 _"Eliza's adopted." Angelica said. "So am I. Doesn't make us sisters any less."_

 _"And I'm Peggy!" Another girl said, coming from the bar. "Angelica and Eliza's younger sister-also adopted."_

 _"_ The Schuyler Sisters _!" The three girls harmonized together._

 _"Hey, Peggy, I'm Thomas Jefferson." Thomas smirked._

 _"Yeah, you're doing uh... Poli-Sci, right?" Peggy asked. "Aaron and Alex are doing the same thing. I'm majoring in journalism and minoring in French Language."_

 _"How do you know...?"_

 _"Journalism, Tommy Jeffy." Now it was Peggy's turn to smirk._

 _"Okay..." Thomas would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the youngest Schuyler. Without Thomas noticing it, the background music had changed to some random rap song that he didn't recognize. This Alexander kid clearly did, however._

 _"Oh yes! This is my jam!" He shouted excitedly before climbing up onto the table._

 _"Alex, come on, get down!" Aaron hissed. "This is how you broke your arm, do you want to break the other one too?"_

 _"Get lost Aaron." Alexander said. "I'm gonna break a leg this time."_

 _John threw his head back and laughed heartily, almost knowingly. The three Schuylers weren't sure what to make of this, the same as Thomas and James, who had wandered over. But Hercules seemed to be watching Alexander with a protective eye._

 _"_ So I got a scholarship to this college

I know I shouldn't brag but I just amaze and astonish

I got brains but no polish

And with every word I drop knowledge _..."_

 _Thomas couldn't help but notice that the words Alexander was saying didn't line up with what the rapper was... Holy crap he's freestyle rapping. And everyone's staring at him._

 _"_ Eighteen years but I feel a lot older

Times are getting tough

People acting colder

But now I'm here I need to learn to manage all my disadvantages _..."_

 _Thomas stared at Alexander in amazement. He just couldn't help but get the feeling that this kid would be trouble down the line. The way he was rapping about Trayvon Martin and Freddie Grey-someone should introduce him to John Jay. That irritating law student was getting on his nerves already._

 _"_ There's a revolution a-brewing in this country-believe me

And don't act surprised when you open a history book and see me

I got political aspirations _..."_

 _Yeah. This kid will definitely be trouble. Thomas could see them being rivals for a long time coming._

 _"_ And sure all the action in the street is exciting

But to make a difference we need all to be reading and writing

We can't be out there every second protesting _..."_

 _It was at this moment that Thomas decided to make_ _ **Hamilton**_ _his rival._

 _"_ For the first time I'm thinking past tomorrow

And I am not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot

And just like this country

I am young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwing away my shot _"_

 _"Alexander Hamilton get down from that table!" Aaron shouted._

 _"Yeah, whatever, roomie." Hamilton rolled his eyes and John helped him down from the table._

 _"So he's just like this all the time?" Thomas asked._

 _"Yeah. This is a usual thing." John answered._

 _"He's been like this since we met him in high school." Eliza shrugged._

 _"Laurens, I thought you were from South Carolina?" Thomas asked._

 _"He is!" Hamilton said cheerily._

 _"I ran away from my homophobic dad." John said. "You might have heard of him-Henry Laurens?"_

 _Thomas nodded. He had heard of him. From what he'd seen of him on C-Span, Henry Laurens was a nasty, homophobic, bigoted piece of work who denied climate change. Who denies climate change? And how the hell was he a senator?_

 _"It was never publicised, but Philip Schuyler took me in. He'd adopted eight other kids, so he had no problem with me."_

* * *

"No." Thomas lied. "I don't remember." He wouldn't tell anyone, especially not Alex, but he did regard him highly. He wouldn't go so far as to say he liked Alex... But he respected him. And for Thomas, that was enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep. In case you didn't know, Philip Schuyler did have 8 kids. Not three.**  
 **And yep. That was totally My Shot. Because why not?**


	6. Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

By the afternoon, Hercules had dragged John from the hospital for not sleeping or eating, much to John's protestations. He was crying and screaming and begging Hercules not to take him from Alex.

When Hercules left John at his apartment, John nearly cried. In fact, once Hercules left, he did cry. Everything there reminded him of Alex. He hadn't been there since before Alex was shot. Now being there was a massive reminder to John of what he'd lost. What he could lose. He sat down on the ratty old couch and cried harder. Alex's old, broken laptop was in front of him with the Game of Thrones USB drive still sticking from the port. Alex liked Game of Thrones. John didn't, but he'd watch it with Alex anyway.

Upset, John pushed away Alex's laptop and it fell off the table. It smashed. That only upset John further. All of Alex's hard work since probably before he left Nevis had all been destroyed. First Alex, now all his precious writing. It wasn't fair. Though it _was_ John's fault and he immediately felt like just curling up in a ball and staying there forever. So he stood up and walked over to the kitchenette. He opened the fridge-there was still some beer left over from 'Hamilween'. So he drank it to ease his guilt. But it only made things worse. Was this how Aaron Burr felt?

Back on the couch, John opened the group chat on Facebook. Nothing besides Jefferson and Madison bickering.

* * *

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : i misss alex s lot it not far that he died neraly

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : I know how you feel, John. It's okay. We have each other.

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : but whydid it hae to come so sooon aftre doald trump and mike penec bieng dicks to the wold and brexit is stupid wht

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Dad said he'd help Alex and pay for some medical costs.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : You know how much Dad loves him.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : I think Dad loves Alex more than he loves us!

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : i miss alex

 _ **wait4it**_ : I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now but Alexander Hamilton is one of my best friends. I miss Alex too. I love Alex.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : I know it was an accident A-A-Ron. I'm not angry. You should come around.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Oh, Aaron, I'm not angry either. I know you and Alex were close. You were roommates. I can't imagine what you must be feeling.

 ** _marialewis_** : Hang on, Aaron, I'll be at your dorm soon.

 _ **wait4it**_ : Actuallu I'm in the hospital

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : He is.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : What did you do to yourself?

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : He almost drank himself to death because he felt so bad for shooting Alex.

 _ **marialewis**_ : oh baby Burr. Lay off the alcohol. I'm coming to the hospital.

 _ **wait4it**_ : Well, Theo's here. I don't need any more visitors.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : actually you do, Aaron. You need support as much as we do. We all need to support each other. And we left Aaron out.

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : i konk how u feel aroon i borke alex laptop all hus suff gone

 ** _elizaluvspuppies_** : John are you drunk?

 ** _trtlfckr666_** : ... Yes

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : I'm coming over. It's like I said. We all need to support each other.

* * *

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : Bad news guys. George Washington told me that Dean King is, how you say, expecting us at all lectures tomorrow.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Whut

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : that can't be legal

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : Holy crap my fashion designs!

 _ **marialewis**_ : but Aaron's in the hospital!

 _ **wait4it**_ : Maria, I'll be out by tomorrow.

 ** _theomissesglenn_** : King can't force Aaron in his lectures, can he Laf?

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : Considering that Aaron won't be in the hospital tomorrow, I think he can.

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : Also Aaron Burr and James Madison are facing discipline. Same with Nathaniel Pendleton and William Van Ness.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : holy shit that's not fair! I didn't even do anything!

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : I, how you say, heard it through the grapevine.

 _ **wait4it**_ : So if I slit my wrists, do you think they'd let me stay in hospital?

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : Aaron, don't you dare even JOKE about committing suicide. Alex will survive and we'll get through this.

 _ **wait4it**_ : and if he doesn't, I'm looking st arrest in top of expulsion. Nobody will hire me! My future is ruined!

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : And we'll be here for you Aaron. You'll always have us. The Hamilsquad.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : We'll always support each other. We need to. I'm taking charge here. And I'm laying down some rules.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Anyone who isn't nice to Aaron is getting thrown out. Anyone who isn't supportive of anyone else is getting thrown out. Anyone who bad mouths any other member of this group is getting thrown out. Basically, just be nice and don't act like a Donald Trump supporter and you won't get thrown out.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Speaking of Donald Trump supporters, did you her about that one at the Mercy: An American Musical show last night?

 _ **marialewis**_ : Didn't they heckle the cast because they nicely asked Mike Pence the Vice President-elect to respect the rights of minorities?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : holy crap that's terrible.

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : Yeah I heard about that. saw it on the news.

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : I saw it too. Trump is demanding Lin-Manuel Miranda apologize and acknowledge him.

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : #thatawkwardmomentwhen

 _ **marialewis**_ : Trump's a dick anyway. I voted for Jill Stein.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : I voted for Hillary.

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : Hillary.

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : Hillary

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Hillary here too.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : And Peggy voted for Hillary.

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : Not a naturalized American citizen yet, but I would have voted for Hillary if I could.

 _ **wait4it**_ : I voted for Hillary.

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : Also voted for Hillary.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Thomas and I both voted for Trump.

 ** _elizaluvspuppies_** : Really?

 _ **Jmadison**_ : Lol no, we voted for Hillary.

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : so who the fuck voted for Trump?

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : #notmypresident

* * *

 **A/N: Aaron's been accepted back into the Hamilsquad! Yay!**

 **And I couldn't help but acknowledge the whole Mike Pence Trump supporters and Hamilton Cast thing. So I did.**

 **For those who don't know, Mercy: An American Musical is this world's Hamilton: An American Musical, but it's about 17th century political writer Founding Mother and advisor to the Founding Fathers, Mercy Otis Warren.**


	7. What Comes Next?

On Monday morning, Professor Washington had gathered Aaron, James, Nathaniel and William in Dean King's office. There, they waited to face their totalitarian dean's wrath.

"I'm going to get expelled, aren't I?" Aaron asked.

"I don't even know why I'm here." James said.

"Boys, it's a terrible situation that you are in." Washington said. "I know that none of you did anything. But convincing George King..." He shook his head.

"Alex could die, Sir." Aaron said.

"Yes. Alex could die." Washington sighed. "And I know you didn't take my advice to take care of yourself, did you?"

"No, Sir."

"He went to the hospital because of alcohol poisoning." William said.

"Boys, come on." Washington said. "I covered for you with your Halloween party. I can't cover for you like this again."

"I don't think I ever thanked you for that, Sir." James said.

"You don't need to thank me, James." Washington said. "Just try not to push the dean further."

"If he doesn't expel us all, you mean." Nathaniel shrugged.

"I meant what I said, Nathaniel."

"Alex is my friend. He's dying." Nathaniel said. "And I'm here in trouble with stupid Dean King for something I didn't do."

"We just want to get to the bottom of this situation. I'm sure it was an accident, but-"

"If you're sure it was an accident then leave me alone." Nathaniel snapped.

Dean King chose that exact moment to saunter into his office. None of them should have been surprised, it _was_ his office after all. However, they all felt that same twinge of impending doom.

"Well. You four are in a lot of trouble." Dean King said.

"Aaron was the one who pulled the trigger!" William blurted out.

"William was in charge of the guns!" Aaron shouted.

"Well Alexander was in charge of making sure they were blanks!" Nathaniel said loudly over the bickering friends.

"And _Nathaniel_ was in charge of making sure nobody tampered with them!" James shouted accusingly.

"Okay, so I looked away for five seconds, I kept CCTV on it."

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Well, my webcam." Nathaniel shrugged. "I can prove it too-I was talking to Martha Wayles!"

"That's not exactly proof-" William began.

"Stop shouting." Dean King said in his most terrifying voice. It sent chills up the spines of everyone in the room. "Tell me what happened. One at a time." He pointed to Aaron. "You, Mr Burr, you go first. Since you shot Mr Hamilton."

"Okay... Dean King, Sir." Aaron's voice was shaky. "Well, it went like this."

* * *

 _Professor Washington asked us to do something to prove we know history. And he put me, Alex, William, James and Nathaniel in a group. Alex was studying the $20 note-that's the one with Andrew Jackson on it. Nathaniel suggested re-enacting that infamous duel. William's parents had replica dueling pistols so we agreed._

 _On the day, William got the pistols and Alex examined them-loading them both with blanks. He tested them outside. Nothing happened. So we went inside and Alex gave them to Nathaniel. Alex and I went to Professor Washington's classroom while James, Nathaniel and William went to Professor Washington's office. We went to change into our outfits that we borrowed from the drama club._

 _After we changed, Alex rambled about powdered wigs, our skin colors, King George the third and how fat King Henry the eighth was. He was excited. Being Alexander Hamilton. So I told him "Alexander, stop rambling." And he told me what I already knew. That he was excited. We joked a bit because he was playing Andrew Jackson and I was playing the dude he killed. Our plan was to go over the Code Duello as we went along, but Alex, being Alex, well, he named it the Ten Duel Commandments._

 _We went to join the others in Professor Washington's office. Alex was practically skipping. He was excited beyond words._

 _"You guys ready?" Alex asked almost as soon as we'd stepped through the door._

 _Nathaniel and William both agreed that they were ready. James was irritated that all he had to do was stand there._

 _I led everyone out to the quad to Professor Washington and the rest of the history class. We were first to present our history thing. We had Alex, because he loves to talk, introduce the project, what we were doing. Re-enacting the duel._

 _I said I would be playing Charles Dickinson. James said he was the doctor. Duels had doctors in them days and people still died. It wasn't great._

 _Anyway, we went through the Code Duello and it came time for us to face each other. We turned our backs and each walked ten paces. William and Nathaniel counted and shouted 'Fire!'_

 _I have no idea what happened after. Alex was crumpled up on the floor, bleeding. Professor Washington ran to him and I believe it was Martha Wayles who called an ambulance. Thomas Jefferson tried to stop the bleeding._

 _Professor Washington was saying soothing words to Alex. Jefferson told Alex to fuck himself and that he hated him. Alex tried to talk, but he just closed his eyes. And then he stopped breathing. Jefferson hit him to try to revive him. I don't think it worked and it just left a bloodstain on his cheek... His skin looked horrible._

* * *

"I left and the cops found me. They asked me what happened and I told them exactly what I told you. Pretty much." Aaron finished.

Dean King turned to James. "Mr Madison. Your turn. Tell me your account."

"Okay. Well, I didn't see anything but-"

"Tell me your account." Dean King said.

James flinched slightly, wondering if anyone else noticed that brief psychopathic look in the dean's eye.

* * *

 _I remember that Professor Washington put me, Nathaniel, William, Alex and Aaron in a group for our history project. We were struggling to think of what we could so until William and Nathaniel suggested re-enacting that duel between Andrew Jackson and Charles Dickinson. Because I was lazy, I chose to be the doctor. William and Nathaniel chose to be the seconds and elected Alex to be Andrew Jackson and Aaron to be Charles Dickinson. Because, like Aaron said, William's parents had replica pistols._

 _So the big day came and William handed Alex the pistols. Alex looked at the guns and I don't know where he got the blanks from since he's an immigrant and all, but he tested them outside with me and Aaron. They were definitely blanks. When we went inside again, Alex handed Nathaniel the guns. He and Aaron left while Me, Nathaniel and William got changed in Professor Washington's office into our costumes._

 _Anyway, in Washington's office, Nathaniel set up his webcam and we got changed. Martha Wayles popped in and we all took our eyes off the guns to talk to her. I don't think anyone else could have got access to the guns._

 _Anyway, Alex and Aaron entered the office and Nathaniel kept carrying the guns. Aaron is right. I did get annoyed because I had to stand there. We walked out to the quad with Aaron and Professor Washington was waiting. Alex introduced everything, I was the doctor, blah, blah. I turned around. Heard counting. Then a bang. A gunshot. I turned around and Alex was on the ground, lying in his own blood. Aaron looked terrified. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. It hit me that Aaron fired the gun._

 _Martha Wayles called for an ambulance while Professor Washington cradled Alex and Thomas did his best to stop Alex from bleeding to death. He took off his cravat and pressed it in the wound. Alex passed out. When the ambulance came, Aaron ran off. Thomas was-well, the paramedics had to rip him off Alex. I took Thomas back home._

* * *

"And that's what I remember happening." James shrugged.

Dean King nodded. "Okay. Mr Pendleton. Your turn. Since you looked after the guns."

"I did." Nathaniel nodded. "And this is the way I remember it."

* * *

 _By now, you know that we all had to do a history project and we were a group and we did the Jackson-Dickinson duel. I won't bore you with that. And you know that William gave Alex the guns and Alex loaded them with blanks. All I know is that Alex tested them and they were fine. So he gave the guns to me. I took them and put them in a safe spot where nobody besides me, James and William could have access to. Also Professor Washington-it was in his office._

 _Anyway, I put a webcam on them, to observe them and extra protection. When we were getting changed, Martha Wayles came in and we talked about bees. For some reason. Okay. We were talking about the latest episode of The Walking Dead. Don't judge us. We're all big fans. But I don't think anyone could get access to the guns._

 _When Alex and Aaron came back, I got the guns. I took them. We walked out to the rest of the rest of the group. I said and did my bit. Alex and Aaron each took a gun. We counted to ten. Yelled 'fire'. And then... Aaron, well, he pulled the trigger. After all, Charles Dickinson shot Andrew Jackson first in that duel. Blood came from Alex and he fell to the ground and I knew something had gone horribly wrong. Blood was everywhere. Mostly pouring from Alex. Professor Washington ran to Alex and tried to calm him down. Martha Wayles called for an ambulance. Thomas tried to stop the bleeding. Aaron tried to walk over to Alex, but William pulled him back. Aaron bolted when the paramedics arrived. Thomas had to be pulled from Alex so the paramedics could get Alex in the ambulance. The police came and asked questions. I answered. They took my laptop in evidence and as soon as they were done with me, I left._

* * *

"That's all I know." Nathaniel said.

"And you, Mr Van Ness?" Dean King asked.

"Well, the way I remember it is pretty much the same as everyone else." William said.

* * *

 _Yes, we were put in a group and yes, we chose the Jackson-Dickinson duel. My parents had replica dueling pistols. That morning, I gave Alex the guns and he put blanks in them. I don't know much, but I do know that Alex tested the guns and the blanks and they worked. Alex the gave the guns to Nathaniel, who took them and put his webcam on them when we were in Professor Washington's office._

 _Yes, we did talk to Martha Wayles about the Walking Dead when we were halfway through getting dressed in costume. Aaron and Alex came in and we followed them into the quad with Nathaniel taking the guns. I said my lines and counted to ten and shouted 'fire'. Aaron fired his gun. At first I thought it had been some sort of fake blood explosion or something and Alex was being overly dramatic. Because blood flew from him when he was shot. I didn't know that was a thing. And that he immediately collapsed to the ground. He kept bleeding though and that's when I realized he'd been shot. For real._

 _Professor Washington ran to him. Martha Wayles called the paramedics and Thomas pressed his hands and his tie to Alex's bullet wound. Aaron tried to walk over to Alex, but I stopped him. Alex passed out and the paramedics came and took him away. The police came shortly after and asked questions. I answered their questions. They were done with me pretty quickly really, but I had to give a statement, still._

* * *

"And that's what happened." William finished.

"I'm noticing some common threads here." Dean King said. "Like Martha Wayles calling for an ambulance. Thomas Jefferson trying to stop Alexander Hamilton from bleeding to death. Aaron Burr pulling the trigger on the gun and Alexander Hamilton _loading the guns_."

Washington shook his head. "George, this is ridiculous. If you're implying what I _think_ you're implying-"

"And what, Washington, do you think I'm implying?" Dean King raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're implying that Alexander Hamilton loaded the guns and put a bullet in one, intending to shoot Aaron with it." Washington replied. He folded his arms.

"Oh, now I never said that at all, George." Dean King smirked.

"If dueling weren't illegal, I'd challenge you to one right now." Washington said through gritted teeth.

"Go on then, Washington. Tell me your account." Dean King said.

"Fine. I will." Washington said.

* * *

 _I put Alexander, Aaron, William, Nathaniel and James in a group to do a history project. They chose to do the Dickinson-Jackson duel-arguably the most infamous duel in American history. It's a future president killing a man in a duel. So I can see what drew them to it._

 _On the 18th, I agreed to loan them my history classroom and my office so they could prepare. They came out wearing clothes from the 1800s, I can only assume they were costumes borrowed from the drama club, and carrying guns, I was assured they would have blanks and witnessed the testing of the blanks. I watched Alexander load the blanks in, so I was fairly confident they fired blanks._

 _The teens ran through the Code Duello, a set of 'rules' for dueling for honorable people. Considering that duels were to settle matters of honor, most people who dueled followed through. They did it in a way that was fun as opposed to 'preachy' and kept everyone's interest until they shouted 'fire'._

 _Aaron pulled the trigger. Alex collapsed to the floor and began bleeding. I ran to him. I would've done the same for any of my other students. He was speaking nonsense. Thomas Jefferson applied pressure to Alexander's gunshot wound. I'd wager he's had first aid training. Martha Wayles, another student, called an ambulance of her own volition. I comforted Alexander, who was in a lot of pain, drifting in and out of consciousness and had probably, by then, gone into hypovolemic shock from all that blood loss. The paramedics came and Thomas didn't want to leave Alexander, but they rushed Alexander to the hospital anyway. When the police came, I answered their questions._

* * *

"Just like I'm answering yours." Washington finished.

"Right. I'm suspending you without pay until the police investigation is over." Dean King said.

"Excuse me?!" Washington fumed.

"You heard me, George." Dean King smirked. "And as for the rest of you, Nathaniel Pendleton, James Madison and William Van Ness, you are suspended from school until the new year. Aaron Burr, you are expelled."

"No!" Aaron whimpered.

"No!" Washington roared. "That's _not_ fair George and you know it!" He slammed his palms down on Dean King's desk as he looked the man in the eye.

"Too bad, I already said the words. You and everyone in this room are witness-"

"Take. It. Back. George." Washington said slowly and angrily.

"I wish I could, but-"

"Now." Washington growled. He was getting angrier by the second. "You you the boy didn't do anything."

"He shot a student!" Dean King pointed out.

"It was a freak accident!" Washington shouted.

"Fine." Dean King relented. "Aaron Burr, you're suspended until the new year too."

"Not good enough." Washington said. "These kids don't deserve to miss out on that much of their studies."

"It's not that long-"

"It's four weeks and an exam!" Washington said. "Yes, it's 'that long'."

"What do you want me to do, George?" Dean King asked.

"George, I want you to pardon them." Washington folded his arms.

"What?"

"You heard me. Pardon them."

"You must be out of your fucking tiny little mind if you think-"

"I don't think, I know you will. Punish me all you want, but these students need to attend their lectures."

Dean King and Washington stared at each other for a few minutes until Dean King let out a loud sigh. He'd relented.

"Fine. Madison, Pendleton, Van Ness, you're excused and you can go back to your lectures." Dean King said.

"And Aaron?" Washington asked.

"No." Dean King shook his head.

" _And_ _Aaron_?" Washington asked, a bit more forcefully and angrily this time. He looked ready to punch the dean in his face if he knew it wouldn't cost him his job.

"Fine. And Aaron." Dean King said. "But you're on probation. Any more trouble from you in the next two and a half years and you're out. Now get the shit out of my office."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!**

 **Sorry there's no news on Alex yet, but that'll come for Thanksgiving-the one in the story. That'll be the next chapter, so wait for it.**

 **But in the meantime, you can be thankful that George Washington managed to save Aaron's ass from expulsion and everyone else from suspension.**


	8. Look Around, Look Around

Days had passed and Alex's condition had changed none. Doctors had to operate again to try to get rid of an infection, so he stayed in a coma. By now though, it was Thanksgiving and everyone went home to spend it with their families. Everyone except the New Yorkers, since they lived in the city anyway.

Martha Washington insisted that the Schuylers spent Thanksgiving with them. The only ones who ended up going were Peggy and Eliza. John also went.

Everyone was sitting at the table and Martha was putting the food out-the peas, the potatoes, the turkey.

"What are you thankful for, John, dear?" Martha asked.

"Nothing. This year's been completely terrible." John replied.

"It can't be that bad, John." Eliza took his hand in hers.

"No. It is. Whatever Brexit is happened, Donald Trump's the president. Our celebrities keep dying. And to put the icing on the cake-Alex is in a medically induced coma because he was shot." John listed. "It's bad."

"But Alex isn't dead, mon ami." Lafayette said. "That is what I'm thankful for."

"A very good thing to be thankful for too, Lafayette." Martha said. "I'm happy that our family is still together, despite the trials and tribulations of the past year."

"I'm thankful that I haven't lost my job yet." George said.

"I'm thankful that my father kept his seat in the senate." Peggy said. "And for Lafayette."

"I'm thankful for you too, Peggy." Lafayette and Peggy giggled like schoolchildren before passionately kissing each other.

"Okay. Eew." Eliza shuddered. "Peggy, Laf needs their face, you know. It's bad enough Alex isn't here, now you're trying to eat Laf's face off?"

Peggy broke away the kiss. "Sorry." She said.

"Anyway, I'm thankful for John. Although Alex getting shot put a strain on our relationship, we haven't broken up yet." Eliza gave John a small smile.

John smiled back. "I guess I'm thankful that Eliza's safe, even though Alex was..." He cleared his throat. "You know."

"Okay." Martha took her seat. "Let's eat then."

* * *

Over at the Schuylers, Angelica had brought Maria to Thanksgiving dinner. It didn't bother Catherine or Philip any. But the younger kids were determined to ask questions.

"Angelica, have you heard any news about Alex?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, he had some more surgery because of an infection." Angelica said.

"Oh, that poor boy." Catherine shook her head.

"Comas are never pretty, Catherine dear." Philip let out a sigh.

"What's a coma?" Katie asked.

"Um." Catherine wasn't sure how to respond. Katie was only five. She probably wouldn't understand.

"It's where you fall asleep and don't ever wake up!" PJ shouted.

"PJ!" Philip said warningly, before turning to his youngest daughter. "It's not quite like that, Katie."

"Yeah." Angelica nodded. "Katie, Alex was hurt. Not like a little paper cut or a broken arm, it was worse than that. So he went to the hospital and the doctors decided that it would be better if Alex slept while his uh... Boo-boo got better."

"You know I'm five right? I don't say boo-boo any more."

"Yes, I know you're five." Angelica chuckled.

"So, Katie, Alex is sleeping so his injury gets better." Maria said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're not going to fall asleep and not wake up, despite what PJ thinks." Catherine said.

"Is Alex sick then?" Cornelia asked. "You said he had an infection."

"His injury got a bit dirty and made him sick." Philip explained.

"So is Alex going to wake up from his coma?" Katie asked.

"I think some people don't wake up." Ren said. "And they turn into vegetables."

Katie let out a loud and shrill piercing shriek that caused everyone around the table to cover their ears.

"What is it, Katie?" Maria asked.

"We're eating Alex!"

"No! No, we're not eating Alex!" Catherine assured her.

Regardless, Katie picked up a carrot and began to cradle it. "It's okay, Alex. I won't let them eat you."

John snatched the carrot from his youngest sister. "You're not getting Alex back."

"John, behave!" Philip scolded. "You're fifteen! Act like it."

PJ leaned over to his siblings and took a bite from the carrot.

"No! Alex!" Katie wailed.

Maria turned to Angelica. "Is it like this all the time?"

Angelica nodded without hesitation. "Pretty much, yeah. Only John Laurens, Eliza and Peggy are usually here. So it's _more_ chaotic if anything."

* * *

Some of John Jay's Black Lives Matter club stayed at the college to meet, including John Jay himself.

"Right. Today is Thanksgiving. You may notice that we're down a member-well, we're down a number of members, but I'm talking about one in particular. Alexander Hamilton, who-roughly a week ago-took a bullet in the gut. Sure Hamilton could be a bit of a dick, but can't we all? And remember, he punched Thomas Jefferson in the face. Something we've all been dying to do for months. He's not a perfect man by any stretch of the imagination, but he's not bad. Though he's Hispanic, he makes one hell of a Black Lives Matter activist. He has a lot to give and he didn't deserve to be shot. So raise your glass-to Alexander Hamilton."

The few members that were left raised their glasses. "To Alexander Hamilton." They chorused.

* * *

At the hospital, Hercules spent the evening with his parents around Alex's bedside.

"Mom, it's not fair that we have to see him like this. It's Thanksgiving. Alexander should be awake and with us."

"I know, Hercules." Sarah replied.

"I don't feel like eating." Hercules said.

"Hercules, you have to eat something." Hugh said.

"No, I don't." Hercules shook his head. "This hospital food is disgusting. And Alex is on too many drugs to appreciate this."

"But he's alive and our family is together. I'm thankful for that." Sarah said, reaching over and stroking Alex's bandaged hand.

"I just want Alex to be okay." Hercules sighed. "Please, bro. Be okay."

* * *

 **A/N: A nice short chapter here. And guess what? So sad, but we're almost at the end of the journey. Oh no! I know! But in the final few chapters, I'm hoping the picture will become a lot clearer as to what happened.**

 **Again, Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!**


	9. Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre

It was now a week after Thanksgiving and Alex's skin was now a healthy color. The bullet wound was healing nicely and the doctors decided to take him off sedation and bring him round from his coma. This news was joyfully received by his friends. Partly because he would be able to get Professor Washington off the hook. But mostly because things would start to get back to normal.

Hercules was reading a book about Benjamin Franklin to Alex when he opened his eyes for the first time.

"Oh my god." Hercules nearly dropped the book on his foot. He was amazed, astonished and very surprised. He wasn't expecting Alex to... Well, to get so violent.

Alex tried to lash out at Hercules and actually succeeded in punching him in the groin. And slapping him on the face. And pulling out his feeding tube.

"Hey! Something's happening over here!" Hercules, though doubled over in pain, managed to call out.

A couple of nurses rushed over to Alex and began to examine him, pushing Hercules to the side. All Hercules could do was look on until one of the nurses turned to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know." Hercules answered. "Alex just opened his eyes and punched me in the nuts. Then he hit me and he tried to pull the breathing tube out, but pulled the feeding tube out. Why would he punch me?"

"Coma patients often get confused and lash out." The nurse explained. "This is particularly true of those who have been in medically induced comas, like Alex."

"Yeah, but why?" Hercules asked.

"Coma patients are more aware than you think. And Alex hasn't been in a true coma. He's been heavily sedated. And we've often found that patients in medically induced comas are aware of what's going on around them." The other nurse-who was putting the feeding tube back into Alex-replied.

"Albeit with a heavily warped sense of reality." The first nurse said.

The second nurse reached for the medical tape. "One of our patients insisted that they had been abducted and experimented on by aliens." She taped the feeding tube back to Alex's cheek. "So it's completely normal for Alex to be violent. We don't know what's going on in his head."

"Doesn't mean we have to tolerate it. If he continues to be violent, we may have to restrain him." The first nurse said.

* * *

 _ **disneydemigod added sallyh to Hamilsquad**_

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : Alex is waking up!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : omg really?!

 _ **sallyh**_ : That's great news Herc!

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : I have to go see Alex!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : We get to go see Alex!

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : Yeah, I wouldn't. He just punched me in the nads.

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : Classic Alexander.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : Alex isn't dying?

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : no! Alex is getting better!

 _ **wait4it**_ : right. Im crying now.

 _ **Theomissesglenn**_ : he rlly is

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : I'm so happy rn. I really am

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Alex is okay?

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Hercules said he's wakink up!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Excited squeal! This is awesome news!

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : ikr!

 _ **sallyh**_ : Alex is a good guy, I'm happy for y'all.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : now thomas can stop crying finally.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : I didnt cry!

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : We all know you cried over Alex, Thomas.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : stfu Lafayette

* * *

When Alex opened his eyes for the second time, John was there, sitting impatiently at Alex's bedside. Alex was restrained at the wrists to his hospital bed because he kept trying to pull out the breathing tube. That and he gave a nurse a black eye.

John was bouncing his knee and looking at his hands when he heard choking noises coming from Alex. He spins to his feet and he and Alex made eye contact. All John's worries seemed to melt away. But Alex was panicking. He was trying to squirm his way out of the restraints and he was struggling to breathe.

"Help!" John shouted. "Alex can't breathe! He's dying!"

A doctor heard John's pleas and ran over to Alex, alongside a nurse.

"John, you have to leave." The nurse said.

"But-"

"John, leave!" The nurse said again, this time more authoritatively.

John nodded and did as he was told. As he walked out, he saw a crowd of hospital staff around another bed. It made him worry about Alex as he walked out of the ICU. A woman was waiting outside, looking anxious. No, not just anxious. She looked like John felt. Tired, hungry and like twenty years had been added to his age for every day Alex had been in a coma. There was only one explanation-the doctors around that other bed, it belonged to her loved one.

John paced outside the ICU for around ten more minutes, but each minute felt like a year. Even the terrible music seemed to drone on, each note sounding the same so John couldn't even work out which song it was-it was actually How Far I'll Go from Moana. But John didn't care. He just wanted to know if Alex was okay.

A doctor came from the ICU and called out a name. "John Laurens?"

Nervously, John stepped forward. "I'm John."

"The emergency contact for Alexander Hamilton."

"He's my boyfriend." John said, slightly irritated. "Just tell me how he is!"

"We've taken him off the ventilator. He's breathing for himself now." The doctor said.

John nodded and collapsed to his knees. Alex was going to be okay. "Is Alex okay?"

"He isn't out of the woods yet, but he's probably seen the worst of it. We'll keep him in the ICU overnight to monitor his recovery. And he'll still need to be on high-dose antibiotics, but we believe that he will make a good recovery."

"Oh thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Remember, he's not out of the woods yet."

* * *

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : Alex can breathe now!

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : what?

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : They tiok the breathing tube out!

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : Now its my turn to excited sqeal!

* * *

The third time Alex opened his eyes, Eliza was there. She was stroking his hand and playing him his favorite rap music. Well, mixed with a little bit of In The Heights and Mercy: An American Musical, just to see his reaction.

When Alex opened his eyes, they locked eyes. Alex smiled. Eliza smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"Eliza." Alex croaked.

"Alexander." Eliza said softly.

"I hate this music." Alex whispered, despite his sore throat. No Me Diga from In The Heights was playing.

Eliza laughed, but nearly cried in relief. Alex was going to be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Alex isn't dead! Yay!**

 **And yeah, that is how most people come around from comas. I've obviously sped it up over the course of a day, but waking from a coma isn't instantaneous, like movies and TV think it is. It's obviously quicker for medically induced comas, which is really just heavy sedation. So Alex probably would have heard and maybe even felt what was going on around him.**


	10. Say What?

Finally, Alex came from the ICU and was moved to an ordinary ward. And that was the day that Alex's friends finally all got to visit him. Angelica insisted that Peggy went first. Peggy sat by Alex's side as he slept off the drugs he was currently on. Nurses had put Alex on his side to prevent pressure sores. He looked kind of cute sleeping on his side, in a childlike way.

Peggy stroked his hair and smiled. It seemed his hair had got a bit longer since he randomly cut it about a month back. But all Peggy could think about now was how she was finally able to see her best friend after sixteen days of being unable to and being worried about him. She hardly slept and put on a good ten pounds through overeating. But Alex was okay now. Even if he was still being tube fed.

"Peggy." Alex whispered. His eyes were closed. But he was awake.

"Alex!" Peggy wiped away tears. "I missed you."

"Tell Aaron it was... My... Fault." Alex muttered under his breath.

Peggy was left confused. "Alex? What's your fault?"

"Shooting." Alex replied.

"No, Alex, it was an accident." Peggy took his hand. "And you're drugged up. You don't know what you're saying."

"Not an accident." Alex opened his eyes and they met Peggy's.

That was the moment that Peggy realised Alex was being totally serious. The shooting wasn't an accident. But did Alex intend to get shot? Or worse, to shoot Aaron? Even worse still, did someone tamper with the guns because Alex found out a horrible secret or... They didn't like Alex-and Alex knew? Peggy had to know. She stood up.

"Alex. What do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Peggy spoke clearly.

"Not an accident... Peggy." Alex squeezed her hand.

"Alex, please tell me what you mean." Peggy put her hand on Alex's shoulder, but got no response. "Alex? Alex!" She shouted in worry. What if he'd fallen into another coma?

"Miss Schuyler." A nurse said as she walked into the room. "What's happened?"

"Alex was telling me something and he stopped responding." Peggy said. "He just woke up from a coma." She was wringing her hands in panic as the nurse looked over Alex's medical equipment.

"Alex?" The nurse asked delicately. She pinched his forearm.

Alex grunted in pain and his eyelids flickered.

The nurse nodded and looked to Peggy. "Miss Schuyler, my advice to you is to leave."

"Oh god-"

"He's sleeping." The nurse smiled, to let her know there was nothing to worry about.

Peggy nodded and let out a sigh. "Yeah. That's good to know." She said. She began to make her way out of the room, but turned back to look at Alex. He was fine. She had to keep assuring herself that he was fine.

* * *

Later that day, George and Martha brought Lafayette along to visit Alex in the hospital. As soon as Lafayette walked into Alex's hospital room, their eyes widened and a big grin spread across their face when they saw Alex propped up on pillows in his bed. He still had IVs sticking from his hands and his eye bags seemed droopier than ever-that feeding tube from his nose didn't do much for him, but Alex was alive. And awake.

"Alex! Mon ami! You're okay!" Lafayette almost shouted.

"Laf." Alex gave a small smile.

George and Martha appeared at the doorway as their child gave Alex a delicate hug, taking care not to aggravate his wounds.

"Professor Washington, Sir." Alex greeted. "Professor Washington, Ma'am."

"Alexander." George smiled. "It's good to see you."

"These two were so worried about you." Martha let out a slight chuckle.

"I'm alive." Alex said. "You were wrong, Sir."

"Wrong about what, Alex?" George asked curiously.

"When you said dying is easy and living is harder." Alex reached for his water. Lafayette handed it to him and helped him take a sip.

"What about it?" George asked.

"No offense, Sir. Dying is hard." Alex flashed a weak smile.

"Yes." George chuckled. "So I see. I take that back, Son."

"'M not your son." Alex mumbled weakly.

"Of course you're not." George smiled.

"How are you feeling, Alexander?" Martha asked.

"Like shit." Alex replied.

"Well you're doing great, Alexander, you're alive and fighting." George said. "I'm proud that you're my student.

Alex simply nodded.

"It's okay Alex. We can just sit here if you want." Lafayette offered.

"That would be nice." Alex said.

The three members of the Washington family all sat down around Alex, who found their presence comforting. Nobody said anything else until they were ushered out by a nurse, who came to check Alex over. George promised they'd visit tomorrow.

* * *

Half an hour later, Alex was still lying propped up on pillows, this time fiddling with his bed controls-even though he couldn't grip it probably due to muscle wastage. So he was just poking the buttons as best he could.

There was a knock on his door and Alex's eyes drifted upwards towards it. Thomas Jefferson walked in. Alex sighed.

"Ham-Alex." Jefferson paled. "You look..."

"Like I've been shot."

"Yeah." Jefferson nodded.

"So I hear you saved my life." Alex said weakly.

"I hate you. But I couldn't let you die." Jefferson said. "Especially since I've had first aid training."

"Thanks Je-Thomas." Alex said.

"No problem, Alex." Thomas said. "But you owe me one."

"I'll never walk again, Thomas." Alex said.

"Doesn't matter, Alex. You still owe me one." Jefferson said. "I uh... I'm glad you're alive." He turned back to the door.

"Thomas." Jefferson turned back. "I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"Don't get too used to it, Alexander." Jefferson walked out the door with a loud laugh. He was genuinely happy.

Alex smiled to himself as he rested his head back on the pillow.

* * *

The next morning, Angelica visited and she brought Maria. Both of them fussed over Alex, trying to help him eat his mushy baby food because the doctors were trying to wean him off the feeding tube.

"Here comes the airplane!" Angelica made 'nyoom' noises as she brought the spoon of mushy... Something to Alex's lips.

"Angelica. You're only a year older than me." Alex said.

"I know." Angelica shrugged. "I just want you to eat so they can get that damn feeding tube from your nostril-it's freaking me out."

"It's my life support."

"You were on a lot worse than that." Maria fiddled with her phone and opened the Hamilsquad group chat. "Hercules put a photo up." She showed Alex the photo.

Alex tried to grab the phone and Maria helped him. His eyes widened when he saw himself looking literally like death warmed over. The amount of tubes sticking from him freaked him out. All the medical tape freaked him out-particularly the tape on his eyelids. The grey skin-he looked like Roger from American Dad. And that was just his face. He didn't want to know what the rest of him looked like.

Eliza walked into the room. "Angie, Dad wants you."

"Eliza, I don't know if I can leave Alex. He's looking at _that_ photo..." Angelica said hesitantly.

Eliza took a few steps closer into the room and then to Alex's bed. "Look at where you are. Look at where you've started. The fact that you're alive is a miracle."

"I know." Alex reached out for her, but forgot the IV was there, leading to him getting sharp pain in his arm.

Eliza took his hand and stroked it gently.

Angelica nodded. "I see Alex is in good hands. With my sister and my girlfriend." She stood up from Alex's bed and walked over to the door. "I'll be back soon." She left the room.

"Alex. Eliza's right. It's a miracle that you're lying there in that hospital bed right now." Maria said. "You came so close to dying. You lost so much blood. We were all so worried about you."

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered.

"Sorry for what?" Eliza asked.

"This."

"Alex, don't be sorry. It was an accident." Maria brushed Alex's hair from his face with her fingers. "Just an accident."

Angelica popped her head back through the door. "Eliza, we gotta go. Remember that ball Dad wanted us to go to?"

"Yeah?" Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"It's tonight."

"Shit." Maria mumbled. "We've been so busy worrying about Alex that we forgot."

"Go to your ball." Alex patted Maria on the leg. "Have fun. I'm okay."

"I don't feel right leaving you." Eliza said.

"I'll be fine." Alex said. "Fine."

Eliza kissed Alex on the cheek. "If you're sure." She whispered to him.

"I'm sure." Alex whispered back.

Eliza smiled at him before she followed her sister out of the room.

Maria was the last to leave. She and Alex made eye contact and she smiled at him before she too left Alex's hospital room.

* * *

Alex was left alone until the Washingtons showed up again. And then came Thomas Jefferson-again. And James Madison was with him this time. John cried and cried and hugged him, feeling horrible for not protecting him better. After that, a visit from Hercules and Sally. Then a brief one from Hugh and Sarah-checking in on their foster son. Theodosia with a nice hand knitted blanket. And finally, Aaron, right at the end of visiting hours.

"Hey, Alex." Aaron averted eye contact. He still felt horrible that he'd shot Alex.

"Aaron." Alex greeted.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I never meant for this to happen, I shot you-I feel terrible, I-"

Alex interrupted him. "Aaron, I forgive you."

"You what?" Aaron was surprised.

"This is my fault anyway." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"I... I did this." Alex replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Is that it? Mystery solved?**

 **Not so fast. There's still two more chapters to come. And I won't be updating for a few days so enjoy the cliffhanger.**


	11. Blow Us All Away

**A/N: Here it is, by popular demand...**

* * *

Aaron was trembling as he tried to make eye contact. "What do you mean you did this, Alex?"

Alex avoided it. "I did this." He repeated.

"Alex!" Aaron shouted, causing Alex to flinch. "Please. What did you do?"

"I-I..." Alex stuttered.

"I'm afraid you have to go now." A hospital worker put his head around the door. "Visiting hours are over."

"Please, just five more minutes." Aaron begged.

"Sorry. Hospital policy."

"He was about to tell me something important." Aaron said. "It can't wait."

The worker sighed. "Two minutes." He said and walked away.

Aaron turned back to Alex. "Alex. Are you being serious or are you just high off the morphine, because I need to know."

"I knew there was a bullet in the gun, Aaron." Alex said.

"You... Knew." Aaron's shoulders dropped. "You put it there"

"I didn't." Alex said.

"Than what-"

"I knew... Because I couldn't get it out." Alex said.

"No." Aaron shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"In an alternate universe, _I_ could have picked up the gun and shot _you_." Alex explained. "In another alternate universe, I neither of us could have shot each other-I don't really know how alternate universes work, that's why I'm studying political science over theoretical physics."

"Nice to see you talking so much, Hamilton." Aaron said coolly.

"Aaron-"

"No. Hamilton. You were my friend. And you didn't tell me-you don't know how guilty I felt!" Aaron shouted. "I was hospitalized. I was suicidal-thought it was my fault!"

"It could never be your fault! I don't blame you!" Alex's hand flew to his throat and rubbed it. "God that hurts. Don't make me shout at you again."

"I don't intend to, Hamilton. I'm leaving." Aaron said.

"Aaron, please."

"Visiting hours are over anyway, right?"

"I'd get out of this bed if I could, Aaron, but I'm doomed to never walk again."

"And you had me feeling bad about that!"

"Aaron it's not your fault."

"No it's not." Aaron said. "Because it's _yours_."

"Hey, I didn't put that bullet in that gun." Alex said.

"No. You just left it there." Aaron grunted.

The worker walked in again. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to-"

"Go away!" Aaron shouted. "We're working though shit."

"Visiting hours are-"

"I don't care!" Aaron roared. He turned to Alex and walked over to him. "Hamilton, why did you lie?!"

"I didn't lie, Aaron."

"Don't call me that!" Aaron shouted. "We aren't friends! Not any more."

"Aaron-"

"Enough!" Aaron shouted. "I've had enough. I'm leaving. Goodbye, Hamilton." He stormed out the door leaving Alex alone.

That night, Alex cried himself to sleep. He'd just destroyed one of his oldest friendships.

* * *

The next day wasn't much better for Alex. When the Schuyler sisters visited him first, they had a look in their eye that screamed out 'we know'. Around halfway through their visit, Theodosia came in and took her knitted blanket back without saying a word. James only came in to give him a note. Actually, it wasn't a note. It was a piece of paper with a circle in the right hand corner and over on the left hand corner was a small dot. The circle was labeled 'Circle of Trust' and the dot, 'Alex'. Clearly got the idea from Meet the Fockers. Thomas Jefferson came in to glare at him for five minutes, saying nothing. Then the Schuyler sisters left. After that, the police arrived to interview Alex. He told them everything he knew.

After they were done with Alex, the police called everyone to the station-everyone being Professor Washington, Aaron, William, James, Nathaniel, Martha and Jefferson.

Martha spoke first. "What's this about?"

"We've concluded the investigation into the shooting of Alexander Hamilton." One of the police officers said.

"About time." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "What'd you find? That Hamilton's a lying douchenozzle?"

"We found that the shooting was indeed accidental. At least, to a degree." The second police officer said.

"No." Aaron shook his head. "That can't be possible."

"Completely possible, Mr Burr." The first cop said.

"What happened is that these guns are old." The second cop patted the guns on her desk. "And they aren't replica guns at all."

William clasped a hand over his mouth. "Oh my god. So I have _real_ guns?"

"Yes." The second cop answered.

"Shit. It's _my_ fault." William said.

"Actually, it isn't." The first cop said. "Mr Hamilton told us that he acquired the blanks for the guns from you, Mr Jefferson."

Jefferson cast his gaze downwards. "Yeah. And I admitted this in my interview."

" _That's_ why you tried to save him!" James shouted. "You felt guilty for putting a real bullet in-hoping that Aaron would shoot him!"

"I made sure they were all blanks!" Jefferson bit his lip. "We all know what terrible aim Aaron has! Remember when we played baseball? His pitch ended up hitting the first base umpire in the face! What if he shot someone other than Hamilton? And besides, Hamilton may be the bane of my existence, but I don't want the guy dead!"

"Polygraph tests came back conclusive. Mr Jefferson was telling the truth." The first cop said. "The bullet got in with the blanks by accident. And based on how old these guns are, I'd say that the bullet got jammed."

"Actually, we know this. We performed tests." The second cop said.

"Then Mr Van Ness, Mr Madison and Mr Pendleton all have in their statements that they were talking about 'The Walking Dead'," the first cop read from a file, "and were distracted by Ms Wayles, not paying attention to the guns. Ms Wayles said something different. She said that Mr Madison was fiddling with the trigger of one of the guns as they talked."

Martha nodded. "Yeah. That was James."

"We didn't lie-" Nathaniel began.

"And we're not saying you did. Because the laptop footage corroborated all four of your accounts. Mr Madison was indeed fiddling with the gun, but also, you all looked rather... Distracted." The second cop said. "This fidgeting could have led to the bullet becoming loose."

"It did when we tested the guns." The first cop said.

"Oh my god, James, it's _your_ fault!" Jefferson shouted.

"Mr Burr fired the gun." The first cop continued. "It wasn't any one action that led to this outcome. And it wasn't anyone's fault."

"Though we have made an arrest. A Mr George Eacker." The second cop said. "We believe he knowingly put a real bullet in with the blanks. We have charged him with one count of attempted murder and one count of animal cruelty."

"You got the blanks from _Eacker_?" Nathaniel spat out. "You _know_ he has it in for Alex!"

"Hey! He has it in for me too!" Aaron protested.

"And he has it in for me." Jefferson said.

"And me." Nathaniel added.

"I think he just hates everyone." Martha said. "He's like one of those 'hey kids, get off my lawn' people and he's only 21."

"But Alex still lied about the gun being loaded." Aaron said.

"None of us are entirely blameless either, Aaron." James said. "So it seems."

"And Alexander Hamilton's shooting was what we've said it was this whole time. An accident." Nathaniel shrugged.

" _Mostly_ an accident." Martha pointed out.

"That's it. You can go." The second cop said. "We've informed Mr Hamilton's family of the outcome and the arrest."

* * *

Alex was sitting in a wheelchair in his room. He was still in a lot of pain, but the morphine helped with that. Hercules was with him, just watching over him. Though Alex was still having a hard time gripping objects, it was getting better with intense physical therapy. Every so often a physical therapist would come in and help Alex move his arms-holding a phone, making a fist-as well as moving his legs for him. That's when Alex realized that he had some feeling back in his legs and doctors realized that there was potential for him to be able to walk again.

Aaron walked in the room. Alex glanced at him and then back at the floor.

"Alex." Aaron said. "I'm sorry."

"I thought you called me a 'liar'." Alex said

"And just this past summer, you called me 'amoral'." Aaron said. "It was everyone's fault. Alex, not just yours. It was my fault, your fault, Jefferson's fault, Nathaniel's fault, James' fault, Martha's fault, William's fault and of course, George Eacker's fault."

"Bastard didn't do enough to me when he shot my precious Philip." Alex whined.

"We're all liable to some of the blame. It's just easier to call it a freak accident."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the jammed bullet." Alex whispered.

"And I'm sorry I shot and paralyzed you and put you in a coma." Aaron said.

"Actually, I've got some feeling back in my legs." Alex said. "They're hoping that I can walk again after rehab."

Aaron walked over to Alex. "That's good, Alex. That's really good." He carefully wrapped his arms around his injured friend, taking care to avoid any IVs.

"I know." Alex mumbled.

"What a lovely reunion this has been." Hercules said. He'd been quietly sitting on Alex's bed and neither boy had noticed. Both of them nearly jumped in surprise when he revealed himself.

"Shit. Shit Herc! Don't _do_ that again!" Alex growled.

"Whatever you say, little bro." Hercules smirked.

* * *

That night, Angelica, Peggy and Maria were listening to the radio while they were doing their essays. Angelica sat at her desk, writing on her desktop. Maria worked on her laptop and Peggy worked on her iPad. On Top of the World by Imagine Dragons was playing from Angelica's desktop and neither girl said a word.

" _And now we're joined on the phone by a master playwright, one of the best in recent memory, in fact, possibly the last fifty years. Sorry, Stephen Sondheim, and sorry David Mamet, but we're talking about Lin-Manuel Miranda! Hello_!" The man on the radio said.

"Hey! Turn it up!" Peggy urged. "Angelica, turn it up!"

Angelica turned the volume up on the speakers and that was definitely Lin-Manuel Miranda's voice.

"Holy crap, I wonder if Alex is listening to this?" Maria asked.

"That would be funny." Peggy smiled. "Considering that Alex hated that Eliza was playing In the Heights music for him."

"I'm glad Alex is okay now." Maria said.

"So am I." Angelica agreed. "Okay. He might have lied about the bullet. But really, it was George Eacker's fault. So blame him."

"I am blaming him." Peggy said. "He nearly killed my best friend."

"Violence isn't the answer. But in this case, there's no violence. I hate George Eacker now more than ever." Maria said. "But I'm glad Alex is going to be okay."

* * *

 _ **wait4it**_ : Alex might walk again.

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : he lied!

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : and none of us are without blame for this, Thwo.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : its just alexs bad luck he got short

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : hamilton is short but i woudlt say it was bad luck

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : i hope you mean shot.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : I meant shot.

 _ **wait4it**_ : well I forgive Alex.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : so do I.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : And me.

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : I'll give him the blanket I knitted in the morning.

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Theo, I tjought you were a poet?

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : I am. I just also like to knit. I'm old.

 _ **wait4it**_ : Theo, you're 21.

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : Older than any of you.

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : I'm also 21.

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : then Hercules and I can be the members of out group as old as time iself.

 _ **disneydemigod**_ : i know its a lot the hair the bod when your starinf at a demigod

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : oh no not moana

 _ **ahammyham**_ : bahahaha! wrong demigod, hercules!

 _ **disneydemigod changed username to hunkules**_

 _ **hunkules**_ : to celebrate Alex rejoining us after his coma and since there's two Disney demigods now

 _ **sallyh**_ : that name actually suits you better

 _ **ahammyham**_ : inclined to agree with your girlfriend

 _ **ahammyham**_ : ...

 _ **ahammyham**_ : hunkules.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : this group chat gets better and better.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. I hope that was satisfying. It was no one person's fault so much as it was collectively everyone's fault.**

 **Small reminder: in this world, Philip is Alex's dog and George Eacker shot him.**

 **Right! We're on the home stretch now-only one chapter left now guys! Yay or boo!**


	12. The Challenges You're Facing

_**negan-killed-peg**_ : happy December 6th!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Whatms significant about this date, Peggy?

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : nothing. It's just that today if the first day of the rest of our lives.

 _ **hunkules**_ : Well Alex is our of his coma. He's back on here. And he's okay.

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : George Washington gets to keep his job.

 _ **Jmadison**_ : and George Eacker got expelled.

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : so I propose we call this date 'Alexander Hamilton Day'.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I second that motion.

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : no, you don't get to second that motion Alex

 _ **ahammyham**_ : i know someone who will.

 _ **ahammyham added jjblm to Hamilsquad**_

 _ **jjblm**_ : so this is what im missing our on

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : Who is this?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : John Jay.

 _ **jjblm**_ : Good to see you feeling better Alex.

 _ **TJEFFS**_ : And I'm sorry for the part I played in your death Hamilton

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : reports of my fame are greatly exaggerated

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Wait

 _ **wait4it**_ : exacerbated by the fact that my syntax is highly complicated

 _ **ahammyham**_ : guys no

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : Cause I immigrated from the single greatest little place in the Caribbean

 _ **wait4it**_ : Dominican Republic

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : Dominican Republic

 _ **elizaluvspuppies**_ : Dominican Republic!

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : Domicinan Republic!

 _ **marialewis**_ : dominican republicc!

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : Dominican republic

 _ **ahammyham**_ : fuck you all

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : I am the one thing in life I can control

 _ **hunkules**_ : I am inimitibal I am an original

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : I'm not falling behind or running late

 _ **ahammyham**_ : if you insist on doing this it's actually spelled inimitable

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : I'm not standing still i am lying in wait

 _ **jjblm**_ : the hell's going on?

 _ **ahammyham**_ : Lin-Manuel Miranda

 _ **jjblm**_ : oh.

 _ **jjblm**_ : cool.

 _ **jjblm**_ : so then yesenia walks in the room

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I hate you so much

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : she smells sex an d cheap perfume

 ** _hunkules_** : yes Johns!

 _ **hunkules**_ : oh no!

 _ **sallyh**_ : it smells like one of those trees that you hang from the rear view

 _ **I-Am-Lafcelot**_ : Haha no

 _ **jjblm**_ : it's true! She screams who's in there with you julio!

 _ **negan-killed-peg**_ : grabs a bat and kiks in teh door

 _ **Jmadison**_ : hes in bed with jose from the liqor sroe

 _ **theomissesglenn**_ : no me diga

 ** _ahammyham_** : no me diga indeed.

 _ **trtlfckr**_ : #youaintgotnoskills

 _ **ahammyham**_ : burr almost mordered me and your dirst reaction is to quote in the heights to me.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : brilliant friends you are.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : #sarcasm

 _ **sallyh**_ : see the line where the sea meets the sky it calls me

 _ **ActualAngel**_ : and no one knooooooowwwwsssss how far it gooooooeeesssss

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I hate you all.

 ** _TJEFFS_** : You can't hate me. I saved your life.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : I hate you all.

 _ **ahammyham**_ : it's good to be back.

 _ **trtlfckr666**_ : #inwashingtonheights

* * *

Alex put his phone down with a smile. It actually was nice to just see everyone joking again on Facebook after so much time being worried about him. But he was okay now-save for a lot of pain in his stomach, paralysis in his legs, the need for surgery in the near future-he'd made it through the worst. And everything would be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Washington Heights is still Washington Heights. Don't question it.**

 **That's the end, I'm afraid.**

 **But I'm working on a new story that will be put up on either the first or second of December that picks up directly after this. It will be fluffy.**

 **Here's a preview.**

* * *

There are ten things you need to know.

Number one:

Alexander Hamilton can't wrap presents for shit. But he was there, working hard on a present with Christmas wrapping paper littering his bed. One of the rehab nurses offered to help him, but he point blank refused, determined to do this for himself. After all, it was his _legs_ that didn't work properly, not his _arms_ , so wrapping a present should be a breeze. Key words: _should be_. It actually wasn't. It was very, _very_ hard.

* * *

 **Brace yourselves. Christmas is coming.**


End file.
